


the client

by elsac2



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, klonnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsac2/pseuds/elsac2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>room 1128” he sends <br/>“where and when” she replies<br/> “ritz tonight” <br/>“anything ,special you want to wear or do, a color” she asks expecting wild fantaisy ,<br/> clients always had special needs she had to cater to and this one was no different or maybe a bit because she might fall for him. suck at summary give it a try</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. room 1128

"Room 1128" is the only thing he sends but it suffices to accelerate her pulse. It is not the first time she receive one of those. Since she started working for him, she receives a message with a hotel room's number once a week and she has no choice in the matter than to obey and go to the Rendez-vous .But this is out of the ordinary, she received a message this week so she can fathom why he would send another.

Therefore she decides to ignore it; she thinks he has probably dialed the wrong number. She finishes putting her sweat pant when the light on her phone goes on again. She checks on it and it is another message more aggressive this time and erasing her first doubt.

"What's the fuck is wrong with you Bonnie?" He never uses those words with her, she has heard him talk to other girls a bit disrespectfully but never to her and she thinks is it because he has a crush on her. So now she is alert, what the reason behind the change of habit?

She picks her phone with a bit of shaky hands and replies quite bravely behind the security of her phone.

"You might have made a mistake, I am out for this week." And she sends it hoping he would stop texting and let her rest, her day has been long and busy. She is a medical student, her days are always full. Thus when she is free like tonight she only wants to watch something on Netflix and switch off her brain for a bit.

But it seems today, what she wishes for would stay only that a wish, the green light on her phone is one again signaling the new incoming message. She picks it up reluctantly and reads another message and now she can only suppose he is angry.

"Bonnie, you better remembered who you belong too, so you do as I said. There is no mistake. Pick that damn phone and be a good girl or…"

She does not know what the "or" means. But she does belong to him at least physically until she can repay what she owes him but what she owes are hundred thousands of dollar that she never borrowed , her father did. But not that all of that matters now! Her father is not in the picture to pay them because the man has passed away four months ago and with his death Bonnie's troubles started. On top of her previous debts she has to add the new ones that keep on pilling.

Now she knows it pretty serious. So she writes what she usually replies when she receives a room number. That is what he taught her when she started working for him. He says this way of interacting and connecting leaves no proof for the cops. She does not know what does or does not leave proof for the cops. She has never been part of anything remotely illegal in her all life until now her mind can't seem to wrap around her new situation.

"Where boo and what hour?" she finishes typing and sends it waiting for a reply. Generally it takes a bit of time so she is about to put back her phone on the table when the light goes on again and she can read.

"Darling, the Ritz-Carlton today I want to spoil you" It ends with an emoticon that is blowing a heart

"Anything special, do you want me to wear something different: a color?" She enters what was a usual question, they always want her to wear a special color, have her hair in a special way and sometimes the requests are eccentric or far worse they are creepy.

Her phone rings another time and this time he is back to his warm tone

"Bonster just put something nice , I know that I don't have to worry you always look nice but you need to be an hour early and I would meet you at 8P.M" He ends it text with a flirty emoticon. He always flirts with her and it principally for that reason that she has a different situation from his other girls, she can say no when they are insistent and she can refuse to have sex.

The sex is what they generally want and for it they pay well and she need the money but sometimes is nice to have a choice. And Bonnie generally avoids having sex, she is an escort that what she is and that want she wants to remain while she is working for him. And the affection he has toward her allows her the luxury and that saves her the trouble to screw old men but with some client she makes an exception.

Not really some only one but every time after she feels dirty for a multitude of reason one of them being he is married! But luckily he is hot and pays a lot of money .Sometime she thinks she loves him or she wants to believe that she does. But truth be told maybe she just dreams about her own Pretty woman story but more she spends time with the other girls more she knows. That is bullshit, a fairytale for women like her so they don't end up making extremely unfavorable choice. But that client claims that he loves her and he wants to be with her but he can't because leaving his wife because of his position.

The man "the married client" like she calls him is an influent man in Chicago rather his father is influent, him he just started his political carrier and he needs a stable family. But Bonnie does not cares enough to really expect anything from him. For four months, she is been shutting the world out of her mind. She does not want it to affect her. She is psychologically fragile maybe a bit on a verge of depression. The only reason she is standing tall is the fact she is about to graduate and after that she can afford a decent paying job; her intern salary can barely cover anything.

She rereads the sms and she is a bit taken by surprise never they let her wear what she wants but what annoys her most is the amount of time left for her to reach the date's venue. She is supposed to meet him at 8 P.M. When she checks her watch, she is left with two hours if she wants to be there before him. Everything about this encounter seems off and she just does not want to go but she barely has a choice or her pimp might become violent.

He really doesn't ring right to call him a pimp because he always behave nicely and gently with her but a pimp is what he really is. It is weird when she thinks about it, she can't portray him as someone violent maybe because he is always sweet with her but the other girls sometimes have black eyes and she can never say if he is the one who hurts her or it is a client. Hence she does not take any risk and replies the text to get more essential information.

"What is the name for the reservation?" She hits the send button.

And like it has been since they started this conversation, she does not have to wait.

"Bennett" and that even throws her more out, everything seems so fishy but what choice does she have. So she texts her cousin because she wants to feel a bit safe.

"Hey, Lucy tonight I am going to be working if you don't see me, please start worrying." It seems a bit dramatic but shit happens a lot in her employ, streets are not safe and that she has learnt it like most women. Lucy does not reply immediately but she knows for sure if anything happens her cousin will do what she is been ask to do. She drops her phone and rushes under the shower starting to get ready.

RITZ-CARLTON room 1128 7:15 PM

He is staring at the door with exasperation, he already finds something to hate about her. She is late and that annoys him. He checks his watch and the clock is showing 7: 20 PM and he still waiting for her. Impatiently, he is rhythmatically tapping his fingers on the little table set next the bed he is lying on. He tries to take the suite in but barely can because all the lights are shutdown.

So he stands up and moves to the balcony leaving the room bathing in deep dark. Once he settles on the cream chair, he lights a cigarette and admires the view of Chicago, the city depicts itself beautiful under his eyes, the light of the building are on and shine like start in the dark night, the flashing light of the car draw a beautiful river on the road. But the beautiful view is not bringing him peace or even distracting him a bit.

He takes out the files his brother gave him. And reads out loud "Bonnie Bennett" , he opens it and there is a photo of a beautiful black woman, she is smiling brightly and seems extremely young .Under the picture there are personal information about her , her height she is quite a petite woman. Her age, she is older than he thought but still a bit younger than him from 8 years. She is studying medicine maybe it is the reason she is working for this asshole.

Don't get him wrong, he is an asshole too maybe worse than this guy but he does not exploit women. He is into other types of criminal offense but sex work he never finds the honor in it. Of course he has sex with a hooker before multiple times that how is world functioned but today is quite different, he does not want to do this. This is supposed to be Kol his younger brother but the bastard has found a way to escape this because he is in love with a pretty girl who happens to be the daughter of a lawyer with a powerful carnet of address Davina Claire.

So now here he is waiting for a young woman who is late. He checks his watch one more time and twenty minutes more and she is still not here. He takes his phone out and calls his elder brother.

"Elijah, I am losing patient" He says with a voice reflecting his lack of patient while he is draining his cigarette

"Brother I am not pulling with any of this "Elijah pursues while trying to get his brother to see reason. "We need that girl and to get her I had to twist some arms. So Niklaus you can wait a bit" He says with a voice that leaves no space for argument.

"Brother you know, I have no interest in your political game and I have more important business to run out there than this. If it is so important, you should have deal with it yourself" Klaus replies already feeling his anger rising. He has a crime empire to run but has to take a night of to fix a skirt business.

"The power we are gaining into this would secure the damn empire so start taking care of it" Elijah hangs-up not letting Klaus continues his little complaints.

In the other side of the phone Klaus is fuming , he throws his phone into a wall while watching it crumbles and he feels better. He takes another cigarette and sits back on the balcony chair cursing the girl for her absence. He stands to take a glass of bourbon to appease his mind on the matter and he removes the jacket of his black suit and sits it next to him before loosening his tie. He sits and crosses his leg while he goes once again through the file. When he checks his timepiece for the third time, he can hear the bip of the electronic lock. He freezes and observes quietly the little body entering the room.

The entire room is bathing in the dark; Bonnie is looking for the switch when her phone rings. The caller ID indicates "married man"; she sends it to voice mail not really in any mood to have a conversation right now. But he insists on calling so she picks up and with the most calm she can summon she replies

"Hello, now it is not the moment" She wants to hang up but she is stopped by his whining

"Bon I just need to talk to you, please babe" The man on the other side pleads. She concedes to his plea and takes a seat in the room facing the wall opposite to the balcony which is the reason she doesn't notice the fading silhouette moving behind her.

Klaus is observing her mannerism, the way she moves her hair in the left side of her head in a very sophisticated way. He listens to her replying to her interlocutor with a voice filled with annoyance but her tone is so calm and charming, he feels a bit jealous. He wants her to talk to him with the same voice. She stops for a moment and sighs heavily and he can see the muscle of her back tense. He can only guess that the person in the other side is being despicable. He can't see her face; therefore he can't see the frowning expression distorting her face.

He is tired of eavesdropping that endless conversation, he starts scrutinizing her appearance. She has beautiful shoulder and lean arms. She has a very slim waist that maybe his hands can fully circle. For a moment he stops and observes her ass, she has what you call a great ass even him who is not a man that like ass can't stop staring. He feels his blood going into his male organ at the thought her ass brings in his mind. The way the material of her dress fit on it. It is extremely arousing. He licks his lips and shakes his head to clean his mind. He goes back to her legs but her thighs are cover by her dress that is knee length. Her calves are athletics with visible muscles.

Bonnie is unconscious of the man observing her, too much taken into the conversation.

"I told you I can't, why are you making everything impossible really don't need this now. "She is tired maybe more exhausted mentally than physically. Thus crying appears like the next plausible option. She put the phone away from her ear when he starts shouting on the other side and wait for him to finish his tirade but her phone is snatched from her hand and a scream escapes her mouth. He covers her mouth with his hand stopping the piercing scream coming out of it and brings the back of her body close to his body so he can stop her from moving. That is not really hard she is extremely small.

Once he is fully in control, he takes the phone to his ear and resumes her conversation with the other man still shouting.

"Will you shut up mate?"He said very commandingly with a deep British accent before pursuing "the lady is on paid time so you might want to do this later or never" he hangs up and throws her phone on the bed. Right after he is shouting "bitch you bite me ". He looks at her with shocked expression and she only managed to ask.

"Who the fuck are you?" while she takes a defensive stand ready to defend herself or die trying.

"The client" he replies back to his calm expression.

"And you are late Miss Bonnie Bennett "He says while checking his watch and look back at her waiting for her to explain herself and he has a strict expression plastered on his angelic trait and his extremely blue eyes are staring at her.

Bonnie feels apologetic and her face morphed into a childish guilt expression while she hastens herself to emit an apology but she stops midway when she notices the use of her real name. Suddenly everything takes another twist, she is a bit scared but doesn't want to show it. She wants to get to her phone but he can see where her thoughts are flying and he catches her hand midway locking her once again.

"You have nothing to be worried about if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it minutes ago and by now your body would be in a dumpster, love." He said and chuckled so she may think it is a joke .but in the way he said it, she knows it is true. Therefore she eases up and put herself in character and smiles charmingly to him.

"I am sorry for being late but this was short notice, Cheri" she says with a suave voice a lot more flirty than she is supposed to even adding a bit of a pet name hoping to smooth him a bit. If she has to spend the all night at the hand of a man, she will like for it to happen sans drama.

He smiled to her knowing what she is trying to do but he does not appreciate her tone. He does not like the idea that she uses this same tone with the others too even though few minutes ago he wanted her to use that tone. So quietly he moves to the other sofa and picks a bag and gives it to her. He goes back to sitting on the room sofa whilst holding bourbon's glass in his hand.

Bonnie opens it and finds clothing inside. She arcs an eyebrow waiting for him to explain but he keeps to himself. His eyes glue on her and analyzing her. She feels uncomfortable and moves a bit before she starts coughing to get his attention. And it works so she asked

"What is this for?" She clearly remembers he has no special request and she thinks her outfit is fitting the dress code of those galas and parties where she has to accompany those men who rent her services. She is wearing a just au corps bustier black cocktail dress with a sweet heart neckline and it is knee length. The dress is in silk fabric and perfectly show case her curvy body while keeping the sophistication.

"I want you to wear this "He simply states and goes back into drinking his bourbon.

She takes the clothes in and apparently he also picked the underwear he wants her to wear. She raises her eyes and throws a glare full of accusations. She picks everything and wants to go to the adjacent bathroom. While she is on her way, he raises his index finger to stop her and with influencing eyes and a commanding voice

"Here, in front of me "His English accent gives it a solemnity while his commanding voice makes it an order she should not dare to disagree with. She stops and suddenly feels extremely timid. He is not the first man to want to see her naked. People have weirder demands than that but it is the intensity in his eyes, the mystery attach to him and the way he unease her. The room becomes full of an unknown tension, she feels heat all over her body and she can even bring herself to move.

So she stares dumbly at him like what he says can't register and she wants him to repeat himself. He lazily stands from his seat and felinely walks toward her. He stops when he is standing right in front of her and she can feel his warm breath mixed with the bourbon smell. He puts his glass on the beautiful wooden coffee table before taking the clothes from her hand. He is a bit taken by how much she is beautiful even more she is breathtaking up close.

He stares on her beautiful emerald eyes seeing his own reflection in that agitated Viridian Ocean. He feels that she is stressed and he puts his hands on both off her cheeks and caresses her with his thumbs before taking her lips with a passion that shatters her. She did not except it, color her shock but weirdly she replies and deepens the kiss, his lips are smooth and he is gentle in a way she is not accustomed too, he is not pressing quite lazy in his stroke like the touch of a painter. His tongue commands entrance into her mouth and she opens her mouth to let it enter.

Finally he deepens the kiss becoming more aggressive in his stroke, his tongue engages in a joust with her, only stopping to suck on her lip before engaging a new tango. When he feels himself getting hard, he stops the kiss and move behind her. He starts kissing her shoulder softly whilst unzipping her dress. When the fabric hit the floor, his eyes stop on her ass once again. and he pulls her on his groin sandwiching his hard shaft between the heat of her buns. He has place to be with her but fucking her is the only thing on his mind now, suddenly he does not regret being the one of his sibling to have receive the mission.

His hand hastens to undo her bra and remove her tongue, he throws both laces attires quite recklessly, and she is now fully naked. And he never thought it will be possible but his shaft grows harder. He turns her body so he can face her and lord she is a view to hold, her body is tone with beautiful breast. Her beautiful caramel skin is so soft. He puts his and on her fatty ass and pull her closer with a swift movement. Her body perfectly fits against his and her breast is pressed against his torso.

Bonnie brain is working fast trying to make a choice now; she likes his hands lingering on her body, his mouth surrounding her hardening nipples. Now she is moaning and her inner core is dampening. He is sliding a hand between her legs. She spread them to give him more opening. His thumb is spreading her labia and circling her entrance, teasing her while his mouth is avidly sucking on her nipples.

The scream coming from her excites him. He lifts her up while grabbing her ass. She rolls her legs around his waist in a tight hold. He takes her to the baldachin bed and when her back hit the bed, the decision is taken and she stretches her hand to move his chest away from her. She is breathing heavily as he is panting and his face wears a quizzical expression.

"I don't have sex with client, you are obviously hot but no, house rule" She says trying to get her breathing in control.

He knows that must be a personal rule because he has previously been with different girls from the same agency. He uses his hand to lift his body and moves away from her. His hands up as proof that he is surrounding he walks back to his seat taking back his glass. She stands up still aroused with her vagina itching to be scratch while his boner is still visible. And her standing naked is not much of a help, he puts his hand on his member and tries to smooth it but things are just getting worse with her standing there.

"Can you put the clothes on because I might take what my body is aching for if I am tempted to long" He says harshly while his mind is focus on everything in the room that is not the beautiful naked body that he was holding minutes ago.

She hastens to pull the red lace underwear while he is lusting on her finding it impossible to tear his focus from her. She slips into the deep red velvet dress which fits her body like a glove and turns asking him to zip her up. He reluctantly does it his hand shaking fighting with his mind over control. She pulls her hair in a buns and he thinks that he has made a mistake because there is no way on earth he want her to escape him. She is ethereal; the green of her eyes is enhanced by the read of her dress, green deeper than any green. Her strong jaw is so aristocratic. She is in mid way between a classic beauty and the one of kind because of her crooked jaws. Her face is beautifully asymmetric.

In his mind, he is cursing Elijah because she is now lust for him and he is reckless when passion controls him. He drains his drink and takes her hand leading her out of the room. She steps out of the door he opened and she only asks an incongruous question.

"What I am supposed to call you" She is back to her role of escort charming but distant. She smiles at him waiting for an answer.

"Mr. Mikealson" He said distracted whilst waiting for the elevator that is stuck three floors up. Her laugh brings him back.

"No one will believe I am your girlfriend if I have to call you that, darling" She is still chuckling clearly she is a bit more comfortable now that there are out of the room

"Niklaus, love" He corrects himself.

"Okay Nik or Klaus, will be fine "She says while the elevator door opens and she takes his arm and laid her hand on his shoulder acting for the people around her. She likes being in character before the big show. This is her rehearsal. Klaus is lost in thought ready for the negotiation to follow and he too steps into character or into his second skin the mobster.

He pressed the rooftop and Bonnie is glad that she does not have to go somewhere else which means she can leave when this is done without needing him. The rooftop is beautiful with his lounge ambiance and there is a marble fire place and she loves the sofa. The air is hot which is not common but the views take her breath away at least she would have something to stare at while he discusses business with whoever he will meet. He takes her hand and leads her to a table for four and they sit.

He checks his watch impatiently and leers at her deeply not bother to hide his desire. She is uncomfortable and the pregnant silence between them is not helping. She wants to start a conversation but he silences her with his index while he calls for the waiter. He asks for bourbon and a glass of white wine for her. He thinks she is the type to drink white wine when she wants to object he sends the waiter away.

"Asshole" she mutters and he catches that so he cocks his eyebrows and she replies with a fake smile and make sure he knows how fake it is. He ignores her and pulls a file out and starts reading. Bonnie travels in her mind and they are both engorged in their thought when their concentrations are broken by an unexpected new comer at least for Bonnie.

"Bonster, darling" her pimp extends his arms waiting for a hug, she hesitates to stand and a look at Klaus, she knows she better stays where she is or he might wreck havoc. So she just nods and Klaus is satisfied. Her pimp turns his head menacingly toward Klaus who just raises his eyes unbothered.

"Mikealson "He says ceremoniously

"Parker" Klaus replied with a nod of the head before both man explode into a laugh to Bonnie surprise.

"So is she too your taste?" Kai asks referring to Bonnie and that is when Bonnie zones out of the room. In her mind she is going through old poetry, first trying to remember beautiful words. She misses Klaus answer and the next statement which is capital for her future but her mind is focus on the course she has to attend tomorrow morning.

While Bonnie is lost in thoughts both men are just negotiating her worth

"The price is not that high, Nik I am accepting to let go of my biggest girl, I have to cut my loss and she owes me a bunch of money" Kai argues.

"Klaus the girl is opposed to sex and clearly new to the game, you are reluctant for other reasons and how much does she owes you?" Klaus argues back before calling Bonnie out "love how much do you owe this rascal?" Bonnie is about to answer but kai is threatening her and Klaus get a grip of the scene without a warning he stabs Kai hand and smiles to Bonnie.

"Sorry love short temper so how much?" He looks quite impatient ready to show more temper

"250 thousands" she hastens to say still shocked by the previous scene and she feels like she stepped into a mobster movie and now more than ever she wants to escape into her mind but what he says next make it clear the overall conversation is about her. She stops and put her mind to it.

"So that would be 250 thousands and 50 thousands on top for your cooperation and before you think about arguing, I am in no mood your girl here just gave me blue balls" Klaus sternly ends the conversation while Bonnie blushes to the mention of previous event.

But she is clearly worried than Kai would take his proposition and sells her to a man with a short temper who stabs people in public while continuing with his day like nothing happened. She looks into her pimp eyes while pleading for him to say no. but what she finds is a man who is calculating a business move and it is not for her sake. He smiles to her and goes back to conversing with Niklaus.

"The girl against the money and access for some of my girl to your casinos in Vegas, your ban makes my business hard" Kai negotiates and knows it is his chance to get something from the Mikealson. He really likes his Bonster but such opportunity only happens once.

"Give me her carnet and you don't come near her, I can see how you look at her and we have an accord Malachi." Klaus offers one last time getting everything in need at once. Bonnie is slowly dying inside, men she did not know months ago are trading her life like it is nothing but an object and she is holding the tears and the anger. Thus she zoned out and her eyes are once again empty while the voice behind her is white noise. She is staring deeply to a woman laughing trying to remember when she laughed like that it is too far.

The wind caressing her face brings her peace and calms her boiling blood. A polite tear rolls from her cheeks and hits her hand. Klaus absently hands her a handkerchief and she takes it sweeping the lonely tears and regains composure. The conversation ends and Kai has a bright smile. He kisses her cheek before leaving. She looks at him leaving and she does not know what predicament she is in.

Klaus takes her hand and she follows him. They stand in silence in front of the elevator. Thoughts and questions are colliding in her brain while he is grinning satisfied by his deal. Bonnie mind is in limbo step away from a breakdown but she is dignified. The elevator opens and it is full of people, she put her mask back on and acts as a lover in autopilot. He is relaxed and holds her. He presses lobby and once there he takes his cars and leads her to the passenger side and sits in the conductor.

"Where are we going?" she dares to ask with a shaking just audible voice.

"Home, love" he answers.

And she crumbles, tears fall and she breaths heavily starting a panic attack.


	2. apartment 7b1

APARTMENT 7B1  
She is overwhelmed by everything that happened in less than twenty minutes. Those two men just handle her life like a deal exchange and now she is sitting in the passenger seat of an Aston Martin Vulcan and her mind is speeding. She wants to speak and ask whose home, why are they going somewhere together?  
Her mind can formed the question but every word dies in her throat. Her own words are chocking her. In attempt to stop the suffocation she takes heavy inhalations but her lungs can’t be filled. So her body tries to compensate and she started hyperventilating. With each hard breathes a pearl of tear is forming in the corner of her eyes until it becomes a torrent that her eyelids cannot contain anymore.   
She tries to calm herself but her body refuses to cooperate, soon it betrays her when tremor invades her and she can’t stop shaking. She is fighting for each breath and it is heavy air that fills her lungs every time burning her inside. Her eyes are filled with plain terror and tears. She just wants to dissociate from her flesh and in some extent she is floating above of the all scene.  
With her shaky finger she points out her bag, so he can give it to her but he is just looking at her. Everything around her seems to happen in slow motion. Every time she breaths hot air burns her throat and she suffocates. She brings her hands to her throat trying to remove the invisible hold but it is all useless. The lack of control drives her insane and close to hopeless. So now she is crying warm tears drowning her face.   
/  
Until he reaches for her and grabs her face forcing her to face him. Her eyes widen and her pupils dilate reflecting the state of panic she is infinitely drowning into. He stares deeply in her eyes almost reaching her soul and commands her to calm down. But he can’t reach an empty shell in which fear as taken siege.   
Klaus is exhausted and really does not want to deal with this type of drama. But here he is with a woman losing her shit. He is used to install fear in someone mind but he has barely done anything. Anyone would be worried about Bonnie present state but he is used to people having panic attack around him, youngster always have them after their first violent crime.  
So he decides to do what he will do with a newbie and tries to talk her through relaxing.  
“Love focuses that is it.” He is trying to be encouraging but every time he does something it gets worse because he is the cause of the anguish. So he decides to use the unorthodox way. He pulls her face closer to him. Her nose is touching softly his nose and her green irises are reflecting the blue of his eyes while they are morphing in a dark green when apprehension crosses them. A second later he is taking her lips and covering them with his. She gasps and her breathing is slowing down and her brain stops spinning.   
/  
He frees her from his grip and moves back to his seat. The car is filled with a pregnant silence only disturb by sobs that she is trying to control. The brunette inhales and exhales multiple times until she can control her breathing again. She finally regains composure and a voice, it is a bit difficult for the young woman to stop her tears but few minutes later everything is under control and she can find use of word again.  
“I am scared” those are the first word escaping her mouth; she has to voice the trouble on her mind.  
“Of what or who?” he asked nonchalantly while he pulls out a cigarette that he lights up before blowing the smoke away  
“You and what you can do” she says frankly and timidly before looking away through the window where her eyes catch the imposing stature of the Ritz.  
He laughs cynically before adding: “You are right to be but if you behave then never I would be a cause of worry.” The statement is a warning without any innuendos.   
He finally starts the car and the silence is back. Bonnie observes the road flashing and she remembers the message she sent earlier to her cousin. She pulls her phone out and starts typing a message but she does not know what to say.  
The mocha skin woman looks at the man next to her hesitantly with a question burning her tongue but she can bring herself to ask. She wants to behave like he said or what she thinks he means when he says she should behave. Klaus is annoyed by her constant staring and the evident feeling that she wants something.  
“Love, freedom of speech is your right so use it” He simply states  
“Where are we going?” Bonnie asks while hoping for a better answer than the first he gave.  
“Home, your new home“He answered without looking at her.

/  
She picks her phone again and finally knows what to say to her cousin.  
“Ignore the previous message; I have a little inconvenience but nothing big. I would call you to tell you everything, love Bon” she adds the kiss emoticon and sends the message. Niklaus extends his arm with an open palm waiting for her to put her phone in his hand but she does nothing. Thus he snatches it from her hands and gives her a warning glance.

After what seems like an eternity of discomfort for the Bennett girl, the blond man pulls in front of a building and she is shocked. Now she is terrified because she recognizes the building it is the 30 west oak that means she is stuck with someone who has enough power and money to make his threats become reality and those are the worse type of people.  
Klaus pulls in the parking and opens the door for her. She reluctantly descends and he helps because of the tightness of her dress. He walks her toward the elevator and waits for it to come while Bonnie is taking in every inch of the luxury of the beautiful contemporary interior of the lobby. Her eyes roam around and she feels out of place not because of her appearance but because of her background. The elevator’s door opens and he helps her inside before pressing seventh floor.   
In matter of second they are standing in front of the door of “her new home “ and written in golden later shines 7b1. Klaus opens the door and let her in, he lights the room to reveal a beautiful modern luxury apartment that Bonnie can only admire before he takes her hand and pulls her away from the living room. They are now standing in what she thinks is his room. It a beautiful room of immaculate white with a gigantic glass window that offers beautiful views of Chicago. The rest of the room is wooden furniture and a very minimalistic deco.  
/

Klaus finally let go of her hand and walks inside the bathroom where he washes the fatigue away and pours water on his tired facial features. He notices the little pearl of Kai’s blood on his white shirt. He is irritated and removes the shirt before going back inside the room where Bonnie is standing at the exact same spot he left her feeling extremely out of place . He is unbothered by her presence when he picks a glass of bourbon from the mini bar before sitting on a beige coach and pulling Bonnie’s phone out of his pocket.  
He tried to unlock the device but it is password protected thus with his index finger he asks her to come near him. Bonnie hastens and in few second she is by his side. He taps on his lap indicating she should sit on it. She looks at him with a quizzical expression clearly wondering where all of this would lead. He snaps at her insubordination.  
“I was clear about all of this” He says clearly not on board for any rebellion  
Bonnie sits on his legs and he hands her the phone so she can unlock it. Once it is done, he puts his glass on a cupboard and uses his empty hand to caress Bonnie back making his hand running on her spine lazily while he goes through the setting and changes the password and puts his name instead. Once he is done, he goes through her contact enunciating every male name slowly and asking for the type of relation they share with her. Every time Bonnie hesitates to answer he makes sure to take a mental note of the name and deletes the phone number.  
/  
He is the jealous type and he is possessive hence since he laid his eyes on Bonnie she belongs to him body and soul. He wants now to make sure that she knows her owner. He wants to affirm the power he has on her. He wants to tame her body, master her mind once he is down with her she should breathe by him only. So he pursued his expedition through her contact list with every name, he is boiling from jealousy wondering who she slept with, who had her soft body before he did. How many clients just touched or even smelled her? He stops on a name   
“Matt Donovan” He said loudly and she knows it is her queue to answer  
“My ex” she replies worried about the reaction it might have because his hand has stopped moving on her back and every time it happened in the last hour something had been broken in the room before he regains a perfect calm. She is scared by every change of his temper.  
But this time he breaks nothing and just brings her body closer to him now she is sitting on his groin with his male organ poking her ass.  
“Why would you have the phone number of your ex?” He asks with a stern voice before he kisses her shoulder in a very lazy way, he wants to smooth her so she will not lie and it works few seconds later she simply answers  
“He is my best friend.” She can hold it and when it is out of her mouth she knows she made a mistake but he is very calm   
“He was your best friend, now you don’t know him!” He finishes while he is deleting his number.   
/  
Bonnie abruptly moves away and now she is the one to throw his bourbon glass at him. She is laughing humorlessly while she snatches her phone away.  
“Fuck it, what the hell you are doing? You don’t decide who I talk to or not” She finally find the courage to shout, he has been on her last nerve all night and she walks toward the door ready to leave the apartment. He pulled her back into him a bit harshly and with his 5’11 feet he towers menacingly on her 5’2 feet. He grabs her chin and stares in her eyes before enunciating every word slowly   
“The fuck, you think you have a say. You belong to me and only me, not even to yourself. You standing against me would only cause trouble.” He finishes with a deadly voice while he strengthens his grab on her   
“You think I care about it, if you want to hurt me go ahead.” The petite woman pulls out her though girl act while she thinks what can he really do to her but she remembers that the man just stab Kai because he was convinced that Kai was lying to him.  
“Tough cookie are we lady? I would never dream of hurting you but let see Matt, Tyler, who again was on your contact list that I would gladly hurt in front of you? Little girl don’t tempt me.” He says with a chuckle before dragging her back to their initial position and kissing her temple while Bonnie is holding a tear. He goes through her contact list and now the only males left are college professors.   
Once done he moves to the message and isolates few of them but he does not says anything maybe because he knows how upset she is. He gives her back the phone before kissing her shoulder again.  
“Princess, you are tense? That is not pretty at all don’t worry I am not killing your Matt but I would make sure you forget everything about him.” He continues while he is unzipping her dress and pulling her out of it.  
Bonnie knows what is about to happen, she can read all the desire inside his eyes but she just does not get it why would he go to the length of buying her. Like he said to Kai she is not a valuable hooker and he seems he has no plan on putting her back in business. And it would be stupid to spend all of that money for sex. Her curiosity gets the best of her.  
“What is that you want with me?” she asks bravely.  
“At this exact moment being between your legs and in the future probably the same” He answered shamelessly voice rusty and crowded by desire. He pulls her closer and softly takes her mouth. Bonnie pulls back a thing she has learn while being an escort is men always do what you want while their mind are crowded by desire.  
“I am not stupid my pussy is not worth 300 thousand dollar, so the truth” She says while her hand is teasing his shaft caressing over the thin clothing and she presses her chest on his bare torso.  
“That is nothing to worry your beautiful brain with love” He recaptures her lips and now he is kissing her passionately making sure to silence further questions. He can read through her game the girl is clever he thinks. Elijah would love the way she is a fast thinker and he loves that she is way more than he bargained for. But he needs to control her, she is too feisty and he needs to dominate her and one way is to make her crave him. She can hate him if she wants but she will crave him.  
/  
He adjusts her position on his lap and makes her face him. He slides his thumb on her swollen pink lips before softly kissing them and nibbling her lower lips between the kiss he says  
“Feisty, intelligent and pretty I am in trouble miss Bennett “   
He deepens the kiss while using his hand to lit on fire every inch of her body , his tongue break Bonnie ‘s mouth barrier and enters starting a joust with her tongue , each of them fighting for dominance .His tongue massages Bonnie’s and she moans into his touch . Her panties dampen while her inner core is coated by her female moisture. He slides his hand between their bodies until he gains access to her harden clitoris that he caress leading to every muscle on Bonnie’s body to contract. Bonnie grabs his hair to maintain the passion of their kiss before moving her lip to his neck where she sucks and kisses with passion and sensuality while her mind just try to forget the stress of the day in the arm of her tormentor.   
With every suave and subtle ministration of Bonnie, Klaus grows harder. His shaft is soaked on Bonnie’s wetness. He grabs her ass while he stands and lifts her. She tightly circles his waist with her legs while her hand feverishly unbuckled his belt and she helps him get out of his pants and his boxer freeing his erection while they are still ravishing each other mouth. He devours her mouth, consuming her with each tongue stroke and tasting her with each kiss.   
He manages to lead them to the bed where he carefully put her down without breaking their shattering kiss. For few seconds he take a full view of her body only cover in the red lace underwear he picked and impossibly his shaft becomes painfully harder.   
“You are just driving me insane” he says with a voice transformed by desire.  
/

He lies on top of her body while her leg locks his bare ass in a tight embrace where their sexes are only separated by the thin lace sucked into her wetness. Klaus lowers his mouth on her harden nipple covered by thin lace and sucks on it with passion while his right hand is grabbing , pinching, squeezing her other nipple causing a pain that enhance Bonnie’s erotic pleasure . Her moans grow stronger and her breathing a bit heavier.   
His left hand removes her panty and start rubbing the core of her pleasure. His thumb is lazily massaging her clit while with his other fingers he is parting her labia and his index his running between her slit. Electrical waves of pleasure are running through Bonnie and when he finally tears apart her bra so his tongue his now avidly licking her erected nipple while his right hand is vigorously massaging and squeezing her boob.  
She is moaning his name loudly and he grows harder. His boner pocking the entrance of her inner wall that tightens with the contact. She raised her back and starts grinding against his erect sex. She wants him to penetrate her. She moves her hips closer while having a very suave undulation.  
He is fighting for control he wants her to beg for it, he puts a finger inside her and she moans, he slowly start moving that finger just teasing her with every slow movement her wall tightens and soaked it all. He growls at the sensation and adds another finger driving her to the edges, her nails dig trail on his back when his mouth violently reclaims hers. She moans again and with his fingers moving inside her while he is still rubbing her clit she is about to come and coats his fingers with her juice. When he feels she is on the edge of an orgasm, he stops and she groans almost in tears her body craving for the contact back.  
/  
“Nik, please!” She begs with a pleading voice  
“Beg for it Bonnie” He knows now she would do anything to reach her orgasm.  
“Klaus please anything, just make me come.” She begs once again  
“You don’t know a Matt Donovan” He says with a grin  
She hesitates and he removes his finger replacing it with the head of his penis, teasing her and her vagina becomes wetter soaked his dick, she is damped. Her wall tightens with excitation and he is slowly trusting painfully teasing her while her wall just want to swallow the all of his impressive sex. He adjusts his position with a hand on her abdomen than he uses to strengthen his thrust. He dips the tip in and moves it in and out. Her body is betraying her, begging for more while she is panting. She is thrusting trying to force him but he is in control. So she gives up.  
“Please Klaus just fuck me, I don’t know a Matt Donovan” She manages to mutter.  
He smiles, kisses her and with one thrust he is inside her. She screams and moans. He waits for her wall to adjust around his size and start thrusting slowly building a rhythm. With each thrust Bonnie is invaded by pleasure, her inner core swallows all of him and she is tight and warm. Her vaginal wall squeezes his dick and he groans in her neck while he is nibbling the inches of skin there. He squeezes her breast while his other hand is still rubbing her bundle of nerve and his hard penis is pounding inside her hitting every right spot. She is screaming and her voice is now raw.  
He takes everything from him to not just come in the first minute but now he has a pace and Bonnie meets each of his thrust, he goes faster and she is getting closer to the implosion, she is wining and gridding at the same speed than his thrust. With many powerful thrusts, she can feel the orgasm built until it rips her apart, he thrusts again until in come inside her and spills his seed inside her. 

/  
They are both trying to regain a normal breathing while he is still inside her. Bonnie is panting and breathing heavily. She is trying to get her respiration to slow downs while she is also going back to her reason and once again he just made another decision for her. She feels dirty and disgust with herself but she is also filled with hate against him. She shoves his body away violently before screaming hysterically   
“Asshole, I am not doing what you want Matt is my only friend”  
At the instant she says that, he sees red and seizes her hands bringing her once again under his body. Her attempt to rebellion as an effect she does not except once again he is turned on. He licks her face and kisses her to silence her defiant mouth and Bonnie bites him until his lip is bleeding but that does not seem to stop him. He just ceases when her body is limp because she is tired of fighting him.   
“How hard do you think it is to find Matt? I have his number, his full name.” He asks with a smirk before pursuing “what do you want me to bring you back his knee tendon, few fingers or his tongue in honor of your feisty attitude. And before you think I would not do it just push me “His tone does not leave space for ambiguity, he does not need any reason to be violent and now Matt Donovan is the man he wants dead.  
Bonnie eyes widen and she is suddenly silent. Tears run down her cheek, she can dare to look at him. He grabs her chin and forces her to face him and he is satisfied with the fear he sees inside.  
“So who is Matt Donovan, love?” He asked with a cynical chuckle still staring deeply in her beautifully scared green irises.  
“No one, Nik” She replies in tears just closing her eyes looking for a little peace. He kisses her hot temple once he is satisfied with the answer.  
“Mine darling you are mine, I think and choose for you” He simply states before moving in the other side of the bed.  
/  
Klaus is now asleep while Bonnie is still strike by horror. She has been crying for hours. She has a pounding headache and she wants to puke but she can’t stand and her legs can’t support her. She is facing the sleeping frame of the man in front of her and uses her finger to trace the contour of his nose. Dark thoughts cross her mind. She stares to his peaceful feature when an hour ago they were distorted by anger.  
She is fascinated by how beautiful he is for a man, she is captivated by how is appearance differs from his character if he was not asleep she would have never notice how beautiful he is. He must really be the devil. She caresses his cheeks with one hand and he stretches and she is startle by the movement. She grabs his face and murmurs to his sleeping frame  
“You are going to hurt are you not? “She releases him and turns to face the ceiling.  
Tonight for the first time she has a strong desire to hurt someone and she has violent angers. She bites the inside of her cheeks and tries to contain her anger. Her face is contorted by rage. Tears have dried on her cheeks. She is boiling with undirected rage because she does not want to succumb to worry or sorrow.   
If she stops long enough she would have to analyze how she is another man properties but then the guilt of having sex with him would also sink in. Later her mind stops on Matt and all the happy moment he represents but now Klaus also parasite that thought. She does belong to him and the difference with Kai is that with Klaus she is an object and he is not going to bend under her wish.  
The thought of killing him does grow on her, she look at him but remember she does not have the nerve. But him he has the nerve to kill her, Matt, anyone .Therefore how can he even sleep. She is mad, she is sad. She is lost and scared. She just wants to calm her wiry mind. So she repeats her anatomy atlas after all she has a surgery test in a week. Her mind is escaping reality a little bit and she drifts toward sleep and finally she is at peace.  
/  
Klaus is the first to wake up and next to him is laying Bonnie body. He observes her and remembers how he hates sharing his bed with a woman. But he is stuck with her as much as she is stuck with him. He just want to curse Elijah, he hates how he is conflicted because of her. He is acting out of character trying to plan everything. He does not think she is adequate for him. He sees how she is fragile but she is portraying someone else.  
She is twisting his mind. He is unreasonably possessive but that is nothing new and she is his possession. He bought her that is how he sees it but what Elijah wants for her she is not built for it. She would break under everything. He observes her sleeping body once again and her chest is peacefully raising and descending with each breath. He is a bad mood and he is still trying to really control her. He picks his phone and starts to look for one of his partner.  
“Matt Donovan, address needed.” He sends the text adding the phone number because he knows verbal threats are never enough. He stand up of the bed and goes straight under the shower. He comes back and slips into one of usual black suit and Bonnie is still asleep while he receives a call from Elijah who promises to visit.  
/  
Bonnie is awakened by sound of male voice in the living room. She stretches and finds a pile of clean clothes with a note “when you will decide to grace us of your presence”. She crumbles the little yellow paper in her hands and goes back to her laying position. She is no mood to interact with Niklaus. She feels tired, angry, sad but mostly melancholic. Her mind is locked in a numb state because of fatigue and exhaustions.   
She has been tired for the past four months, life has been hitting her from every side and she is just tired of fighting. She is yet at another turning point of her life. Four month ago she decided to work for Kai work not really more like repay him the only way she could. She curses the name of her father every time she thinks about her predicament but can’t really blame him for everything. She should have been less passive.   
So the time where she blames herself follows. She could have called the police. Seek for help anything but accept the deal the man proposed. This time she wants to toughen up and stand for herself but when she thinks about it Nik is clearly not Kai. He is more violent and volatile and when she looks around. He has a lot more money and that is a problem. Thinking hurts her and makes her hopeless, so hopeless she feels like dying would be way better than dealing with all the crap life throws her way.  
But for the four past months every time she thinks about dying it is not stronger than this morning. Before she uses to have hope to free herself from Kai because she just needed to repay him and she would be free but with Niklaus she is in a bit of a limbo. She has nothing to go on and does not know what she is needed for and what he wants from her.   
/  
Once again she feels like crying but she has cried gallon and now there is no tears left in her. She feels helpless and tired. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself because she feels like another panic attack is coming. So she inhales and exhales in rhythmic pace when a female voice interrupts her.  
“So you are Niklaus new toy?” Says a very pretty blonde and her face is familiar to Bonnie she might have met her once maybe at those galas she attended in the four past months. To the statement the Bennett girl judges no reason to even answer. She stands and moves into the bathroom not wanting to be disturbed in her solitude. She looks at herself in the mirror and she is horrified by her own reflection.  
She spreads water on her face and tries to put order on hair and washes away the trace left by the dried tears. She looks for a brush and brushes her wavy hair before putting everything into a bun. She comes back of the bathroom hoping the obnoxious blonde has left but she still there sitting on the bed.  
The blonde eyes widen a bit surprise when she recognizes the girl she called Klaus new toy few minutes ago. Klaus has multiple female toys and she was a bit surprise to find one in his bed because they never spend the night but here was a woman laying on her brother bed with hair covering her face while ignoring the world around her. When she comebacks from the bathroom she recognizes the woman because they both attend the same university and suddenly she is a bit more sympathetic because Bonnie is the college sweetheart.  
“Bonnie Bennett!” Rebekah says a bit taken back by surprise before pursuing “would I have never thought you would be the one falling for the type of man like my brother”  
“Sorry do we know each other?”Bonnie asks apologetically a bit embarrassed she can remember the blonde but recently she has met so much people she does not bother about faces anymore.  
“Oh of course Rebekah Mikealson we have pathology in common and you did save my life during last test” She says with a smile and Bonnie replies with a smile and it is more obvious why she can remember her. She is been ashamed of her recent life so now she avoids school acquaintance she does not want her secret out there. She has become a lonely character barely speaks to anyone.  
/  
“And no I am not your brother toy, I wish I did not even know him” Bonnie added a bit tired  
“Oh you are the girl then you would want to go out there and listen to what the boys have in store and welcome in the family for what it is worth.” Rebekah added a bit sorry.  
Bonnie walks back in the bathroom to shower and cleans herself from all the dirt and filth she feels like her body is drowning in. she takes the clothes he picked for her not really wanting to displease him and a bit shook by the welcome to the family. She is intrigued by what they have in store for her.   
So she dresses up and walks to the living room where she sees two men she does not know standing. Both are looking like GQ model with their well cut suit and their hero hair. They are immersed into a deep conversation where numbers are thrown and none has notice her presence. She catches the instant to retreat back in the room when one of the men calls her out.  
“Miss Bennett” a voice with a very sophisticate accent calls her name out.  
Bonnie stops and turns to face the man. He is tall with black hair and beautiful feature emphasize by a strong jaw line. He works toward her and take her hand before kissing it.  
“Mr. Parker did not exaggerate your beauty, Elijah Mikealson and this is my younger brother Kol” He says while point the other man with chestnut brown hair.  
Bonnie is a bit overwhelmed by everything and looks for the only mark she has in that home Klaus. And as her eyes look from him, he exits the kitchen with his sister on his toes and they are both laughing. She is surprise by the jolly sound of his laugh because she is only used to the cynical he uses with her since she met him.  
Bonnie returns her attention to Elijah somehow feeling a bit safe with Klaus in the room; the presence of two strangers did scare her. She is not anymore confident with people around her.  
/

With the brightest smile she can fake, she replies to his greeting “enchanted to meet both of you.”  
She is great at pulling façade and if they are bit like their brothers, she does want to be in more trouble. Her lower body is still aching from the ministration of Klaus. She stares a bit because she is stressed and just wants to disappear; she is startled when Elijah engages a conversation.  
“I hope Nik as not been a brute with you, he is generally?” He looked at his brother while enunciating every world and already knowing the answer but testing her.  
“Oh no, he is a sweetheart. Nik is been adorable.” Bonnie says with a smile that reaches her ears while adding a chuckle. Trying to sound as convincing as possible she doesn’t want to be in trouble with the man. She is a great actress; she has learned to be but when Klaus moves to stand near her she wants to flinch but stays straight.  
“She is great, I told you she would be perfect” Elijah adds with a satisfied smile, he knows his brother and no one would use adorable attaches to him. He likes that she can lie and not flinch. She is perfect for his psychotic brother because she can sell happiness and he needs them to sell the happy couple.  
“I know you should have seen her yesterday for a moment I thought I was her boyfriend “Klaus laughs and put his arms around her.  
But now that Bonnie understands the farce she moves out of the embrace and goes to stand meter away. Already getting pissed by everything Bonnie is staring at the ceiling trying to keep her mind together but Rebekah put a comforting hand on her shoulder before offering a smile. That helps to ground her.  
“She is definitely not very obedient but she is way prettier than I thought, I am regretting my decision. Nik I might want her back” Kol jokes around and once again Bonnie is uncomfortable with the way everyone in the room considers her as an object in the room.  
\  
Klaus doesn’t like anything his brother just implies after yesterday night she is definitely his and he want to make it clear.  
“Before I would have not mind you could have her but after the night she gave me she is definitely mine.” Klaus naughtily tells his brother while Bonnie is turning red.   
She thinks it is the perfect moment for her brain to go numb more than ever she feels like an object. She wants to grab an object and throw it at him and scream she is human not his property. But she knows he would just laugh and find a way to make her admit she belongs to him. The same way he made her decide to let go of Matt.  
“I want mind coming after you brother, you have an afterglow. She must have done wonder and god knows I need spice.” Kol pursues now shamelessly eyeing Bonnie which is quickly noticed by Klaus who feels compel to beat the shit out of his brother and he just does that. He punches him repeatedly out of nowhere causing his brother to run short of air.  
Bonnie is startled by the scene and screams while Rebekah is trying to calm her unbothered by her brothers’ antics.  
“Mine, mine so Kol back off if you don’t want to lose more than your breath” the sandy blonde man emphasizes before releasing his brother who is a bit roughened up but in the overall okay.  
“Klaus, Miss Bennett is not a toy and it is been established she is yours but she is also a member of the family. You are clearly scaring her.” Elijah intervenes trying to calm his temperamental brother.   
Klaus moves away from his brother and seems once again calm and jumps back into the conversation like nothing happened and that just terrifies Bonnie. She is scared of him and his temper. She is scared of the possibility she could be in the receiving end of his violence. It has only been one day since she has met him and he has already hurt two persons one being his brother so she is legitimately scared.  
/  
But what really has Bonnie on edge is how they all seem to agree than now she is member of the family. Everyone in the room knows something concerning the reason of her presence there except herself. Thus she braces herself with a little bravery and step out of the protective embrace of Rebekah the only other being in the room who acknowledges that she is a human and asks what has been hunting her mind.  
“This little family gathering is touching but why am I present?” she asks with an apparent calm.  
Klaus is amused by the façade she pulls every time when he thinks she is too scared to even speak she proves him wrong. But internally she just wants to explode or run out of the room but running seems out of plausible option and she knows it.  
“Klaus as usual has forgotten to do what was ask from him” Elijah says completely unsurprised by that fact before pursuing with a grin “you Miss Bennett are to be the woman who is about to bring the Mikealson more power in Chicago than we could have expect.”  
“Not to break your disillusion but I am a med student and an escort at my lost hour. So how on earth I do that?”Bonnie asks in disbelief, how could she bring power to people who had power over her life and enough money to be on their merry way?  
“You give yourself no credits but it is actual the fact that you were an escort, that will help. Darling we are about to blackmail our way on top of this city and you Miss Bennett is the weapon.” Elijah enunciates the premise of his plan to end at the top of Chicago crime, how they did before in other city.  
“And what am I winning in exchange if I am to be use as a weapon in anything your twisted minds are planning. Where is my share?” Bonnie bravely tried to gain leverage in the situation.  
Klaus walks behind her enjoying how she is a quick thinker and she knows when she can bargain for more than what life offers her. He puts his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder before joining the exchange.  
“You win a seat in the Mikealson family; you get to have something better than the hole someone would have found your dead body after you got tired of your miserable hooker life”


	3. night 3 and day 4

Night 3 and day 4

The lack of light appeases her, the slight darkness that swallows the lights the city reflects on their windows pacifies her tormented soul. She tries to rest but the presence of his body next to her just repulses her. She throws an irritated look around and the uneasy feeling is still present because she doesn’t feel accustomed to the spacious room yet she barely leaves it. 

The entire house is still foreign to her but by now it should not be because this house has become her world, her golden cell. The foreign feeling does not repose on the presence of new furniture or the number of room that are way above what her previous apartment had. The feeling she has is the feeling that every persons who end up with a restriction on their freedom.

She feels like a bird in cage, she is literally a bird in cage. Bonnie belongs to Klaus, the three days she has spent locked in his luxurious apartment only confirms that she is his prisoner. She has not left the apartment 7B1 since she steps in. she is restrained and enclosed to the eleven room making this condo. Yes eleven she has counted them she has nothing better to do rather than roaming soulless in the magnificent piece of architecture. She should enjoy the luxury but a golden cage is nonetheless a cage. By now she knows every single corner of the apartment but still everything feels foreign. She feels misplaced. 

Everything feels foreign except the naked body lying at her side. Her executioner is her constant in that little prison he has built for her. Only at moment where she focuses her emotions on him she finds her place. It is not one she enjoys but nothingness only feed the oblivion of the mind so she chooses to focus on what she has and it is him. Klaus took his time to isolate the young woman. He wants to control everything in her life and he can’t do it if she is in a space he can’t control. For the last three days he has locked her in his apartment cutting her from the exterior world. He has her phone so she has no way to reach the external world and he is the only other human she interacts with.   
And involuntary the beautiful young woman is building a reliance on him and that is what he wishes for. If he wants to succeed into the enterprise him and Elijah have planned, Bonnie has to bend under his will. He can’t see she is craving to leave the apartment every time he opens the door bringing in the fresh scent of the outside world. He finds her staring at an empty wall and he knows she is breaking slowly. It is easier to rebuild on broken foundation.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

That is what she does for hours staring at walls. She feels a profound emptiness and wants to know what she is doing wrong. She questions her behavior and why he punishes her. She is breaking under the weight of forced loneliness and isolation. She is starting to forget how it is to share a conversation because she makes a point to be silent around Klaus. She purposely ignores him. She is defiant in her silence but every night she breaks under his touches. 

That is what they share physical intimacy and every time she feels a revulsion to herself. Tonight it is no different; she is lying naked next to him after he finally moved his tall body away from her little frame. She runs her eyes on his tired body and she can see the trace of her strong embrace on his olive skin. The bites she left on his shoulder when she came with the strength of an erupted volcano while he kept shattering her inner core with his pounding shaft smashing her contracted core. On his back there is multiple red trails left by her nails that were digging when he was powerfully thrusting in her shattering her inner wall and her tone legs were wrapped around his waist.

On his neck there is the redness and the print off her lips; she can remember how she passionately sucked on his skin while his hand where massaging her inner core and rubbing her clitoris. On his chest lays the reminder of her firm grip while she was riding him, having power and control while her vagina engulfed his erected cock and growls escaped his mouth. Just remembering all the unchaste things he does to her arouses her; making her insides yearn for his humongous phallus. She sighs and tries to move out of the embrace but he tightens his grip around her body. 

She calmly removes his arm and very slowly tries to moves out of the bed, she does not want to wake him up because that would mean round four and she is tired. But he does not concern himself with trivial details of if she is tired or if she wants it. She can once more without mistakes remember; how last night he came back irritated and the only thing he did was to pull her in a hug while he mumbled into her ear and confined on her. 

When politely she inquired what the reason of his torment was since she was aching for an exchange. He only raised his hand showing her the blood on it. Bonnie started to panic and thought he was harm and tried to help after all that is what she is good at treating people. However he only chuckled and pulled her in a kiss before taking her roughly against the bathroom wall.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She is equally scared of his temper and his desire for her. But what she is more than anything is melancholic. Bonnie emotions are flaring up and she is building tension. She about to burst and let go of the hatred she feels, of that hatred that warm her inside swallowing her mind in certain numbness. For three nights she is been lying next to a man that she detests and she is sure he despites her too. She has dark thoughts creeping and enveloping her heart. She observes his sleeping frame and wishes for worse fate to him. She internally fumes burning her soul away.

Klaus does not really hide or disguise how he feels about Bonnie. He is stuck with her because they need to expand the empire and she holds the key to make it easy. He likes to fuck her and feels addicted to that aspect of their dysfunctional accord and he hates it. The day before, he fucked one of his toys and he hated every seconds of it during the intercourse his mind keep coming back to how Bonnie feels, how her walls just milk his dick. How the umami taste of her skin makes him want to lick her for hours and how wet she gets. He had to come back to the apartment to actually get a taste of her.

He rationalizes his actions and only wants to see her as his properties. He likes when she is quiet because she slides into a passivity and does not get into his mind. She is business and she should stay that. In the main time she is also who they decide should be his partner thus she is fully his and she has no decision in the matter.  
Bonnie finally steps out of the bed and grabs her robe but she is stopped midway.

“Where are you going?” Klaus asks with a sleepy voice as he is awakened by the noise that her little roaming in the room creates. Bonnie keeps quiet and silently finishes pulling her robe up while she walks into the adjacent bathroom and she waits for his reaction. She knows it is coming; he is about to throw something or make a fuss because she did not answer his question. So she runs the water to dampen the sound. She is getting use to that little trait of him hence she is ingenious enough to find a way for it not to affect her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she thinks he is done, she steps out of the bathroom and he is standing at the door waiting for her. She looks around and nothing is broken. She is thrown off by the lack of reprisal for the defiance. He stares at her with expressionless eyes before pulling her into him and pressing an aggressive kiss on her lips. She is mentally tries to prepare herself for what might come next. But he only interrupts the kiss and raises her chin with his hand. 

“What is that you don’t understand in when I ask a question you fucking answer, Love?” He asks while he cocks his head in the right side waiting for an answer.  
“Do I look like a damn child to you to tell you every time I go take a piss? It is not like I can go anywhere did you not make sure of it?” She says incapable of retaining her outburst and completely fed up by the situation frustration transpiring by all her pores. But soon she remembers her place and almost feels the need of apologizing but she is stopped by his lips kissing her forehead softly. 

“Feisty, you are growing a back bone after all but don’t you get any idea to use that tone on me again.” He states in a deep threatening tone before pursuing “Elijah might have told you how essential to the plan you are and that you are a member of the family. But you are still the whore I bought and essentially you are still mine. You will intelligently get it into your brain. Now get onto this bed and work your magic.”

He lies back on the bed while facing her as she removes her robe and sits on top of him. She leans low and kisses him and he groans as her lips touch his. He grabs her ass and pulls her to his side.  
“that is my girl, my partner pity I am in no mood for this. “ He says as he pulls away from the kiss and throws a leering glimpse to her body before putting the sheets on top of them and pulling her in an embrace. And he knows by the look she is throwing at him he has succeeded in humiliating her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie releases the breath she is holding but she feels once again dirty and his word finds echo in her soul resonating. She is here because she happens to have a client book that is filled with powerful people at least that is what Elijah said to her. He clearly said she was sitting on a gold mine. Her book of clients will open the door of the political life of Chicago to him while for Klaus it would make it easy to run whatever it is he is running.

That has to be her luck, Kai has hundreds of girls but her Bonnie Bennett had to be the one with those clients. Screw her life four months ago everything was going fine in her life. She had a boyfriend, her dad was alive and she was on her way to major as a medical student with an excellent PGA. In four months she enters an infernal spiral, she breaks up with Matt, starts working for Kai. Eventually she meets a lot of wealthy men that now happen to be the reason she is here lying next to a man with volatile character that uses her as a sex toy and cherry on top she cannot leave this apartment.

Her thoughts fatigue her and she crawls into Klaus’ body. She hates him but for now he is the only thing she has. She snuggles and he moves a bit to accommodate her and soon she falls asleep preparing herself for another day where she is locked in looking at life crawling and evolving through the colossal glass window of the living room while she contemplates and reflects once again on her dreadful predicament.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bonnie is awakened by a small object hitting her legs and her eyes are attacked by the bright light of the day trespassing through the windows whilst the curtains are pulled away. She stands to pull them back because she does not need light she has nothing to do for the day and feels a lot more comfortable in the dark. But Klaus pulls them back and once again she is assaulted by the light.

“What the fuck you want?” She asks abruptly sleeps clouding her mind and removing the restrain she has learned to have around him. But frankly she does not mind at all her abrasive tone because what can he really do now if it is not taking her there senseless. And she might want it so she can drown the dull sensation that creeps inside her flesh every time she is left alone.

“Love wake up I have no patient for this” He vocalizes his lack of patient with a melodious British accent before she sits up facing him while she pouts and massages the place the little object hit her. He shows the little object with his finger “here you go, getting a gift as a reward to your good behavior.”

She is disoriented and wonders what it is now he is planning but when she grabs the object it is a phone. She questions him with the raise of an eyebrow while she examines it.   
“You behaved and I am generous. So here it is a phone with all your memory transferred. Your contacts as well and exactly the same model you had.” He says with a grin.  
He pulls out a second box but this one is wrapped in a red material with a beautiful bow. He extends his hand and Bonnie grabs it feeling more and more suspicious. But reluctantly she opens the box and there are multiple keys. She pulls them all out and she goes through everything. She only recognizes car keys and she wants to slap him. What uses she has of a car; when she is locked twenty four hours. Is it another of his twisted joke?

“The other key are the house one plus the electronic card for the different doors. You are being freed early for good behavior and of course you need a car I want have you roaming around without my knowledge so it has a GPS and of course they are restrictions.” He says sounding like a father figure while he awaits for her to react but all she does is to move back into her lying position leaving everything next to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Are we being ungrateful, love?” He asks with cockiness and arrogance expecting her to enjoy the crumble of freedom he offers her.  
She raises her eyes and stares at him before side eyeing him and rolling her eyes at him. She is feeling bold and she actually wants to provoke him. She is not disappointed because he stops and freezes in the middle of buttoning his shirt. And his blue eyes take the color of a dark sky under an upcoming storm, the candor of minutes ago is replace by an unveiled rage. He walks toward her and grabs her violently murdering the flesh of her arms before shoving her into the wall. Her head hits the wall as it falls back and she winces.

He smiles, tightens the grips and she feels her skin burning while a tear falls on her cheek. He maintains her plaster against the wall while her head is throbbing and her back is hurting under the pressure. She fills pressure in her lung and an acute pain through her spine.  
“I made myself clear but here you choose to stand against me. Do I look like the type of guy that jests around or you think I am hooked on your twat so you can disrespect me? But let me tell you how this will go you are going to be thankful and put a smile on.” He releases her and waits for her to execute.

“Thank you Nik for your present. I don’t know where I would be without them.” She says emphasizing every word in a rebellious act before swiping her tears and forces a smile.  
“That’s better and get out this bed, Rebekah will be here so you can live for your classes.” He says as he slightly passes his thumb on her cheek while she tries to remain unbothered but she shivers under his touch and shrugs but she is happy to know she can actually leave and go to a known space her medical university.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bonnie comes out of the shower and Klaus is dressed while he is waiting for her to do the same. She always finds it strange the need he has to see her remove or put clothes on. He has been doing it since they met and he is fully concentrated every time taking every inch of her skin, analyzing her body.  
Klaus actually does that with a hidden motive. He wants to know if in any ways harms happen to her. He analyzes every square or unusual blue on her skin. If he doesn’t show it to her in his action, he does not ignore Bonnie value in the overall plan. Blackmailing those men would ask more than a simple name on a list. They need a face and a point of pressure and that is Bonnie. She has the details and the story behind every name. But Klaus does not trust her and he needs to make sure she never harms herself or even attempt to.

She finishes dressing up and she is facing him while she is packing a bag and notice she misses most of her class materials. She drops her bag and asks herself if she want to bring that point up and finally does it.  
“I need to go pick things in my old place.” She states while she resumes packing for the day.  
“What do you need from there and I would see what we can do.” He responds without really looking at her busy folding the sleeves of his black shirt.  
“My clothes I can’t continuously borrow clothes from Rebekah and I need my college notes.” She is fully ready and picks her bag while she pulls her hair in a loose bun.

“We will get your notes but the clothes you don’t need them” He says whilst he walks in a slow leisurely pace toward her and undo her bun, freeing her brown curl “you are getting a new garde-robe, if you want to be credible as my partner you need it one more in my taste definitely!” He terminates his statement while his hands are lost in her curl and he is detangling his finger. He pulls away with certain slowness while he admires her and smiles in a ways she is not use coming from him because he has no threat behind it. 

Bonnie is a bit surprise by the act and she is also shocked by the endearment of the moment. She hates when she sees facets of him that humanize him because for an instant he becomes the man with the angelic appearance and the beautiful blond curl. The one she won’t mind being stuck with in this ridiculous farce but this man only appears for second before disappearing like smoke in the air. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Klaus is the first to leave the condo and for the first time his departure does not affect Bonnie. She is finally going to leave this apartment and can’t wait. She runs at the door when finally Rebekah knocks and in matter of a second she is out already standing in the corridor ready to leave for hours her own house of horror  
.  
“Wow, Bon where is the rush?”Rebekah asks while observing the petite woman scarpering from the house.

“Just needed some fresh air and space” The caramel woman answers while she breaths in the smell of life as she reaches the garage she uses the key Klaus offered her and she is in shocked because this car is worth more than anything she ever possessed. He just offered her a BMW X5 and the car is way too colossal for her to handle it she thinks.

“so you like it , I spent a all day to find something that would be in between what you would want and what niklaus would want “ The blonde says hoping the other young woman will appreciate her choice. Bonnie jumps in her arm and smiles brightly because now she feels free to enjoy the gift knowing it has nothing attached to Nik.  
Both girl reach Chicago medical school just on time for the class to start and split. Bonnie feels once again comfortable and she feels like she stepped back in the life she had four days ago, before Niklaus and the folly he encloses poison it. She takes her usual seat and oddly appreciates that little form of familiarity. She takes in the little scent and the noises made by people conversing around her. She wants to jump in every conversation and just chatters loquaciously with anyone.

She has missed the resonance of a voice, the annoying sound of multiple voices trying to annihilate each others. She feels a bit emotional and for that she feels a bit ridiculous. When she glimpses at the seat next to her, she freezes and is reminded that if everything seems normal but change has occurred for her and nothing will be the same. She stands and rushes to move away before Matt can take his usual seat next to her. And once again she knows she can’t really escape Klaus. He is the one in charge of her life now and that is not really about to change.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Klaus is nursing a second glass of bourbon while Elijah is explaining his brilliant and well though project. The blond man absently listens to his brother still doubting his idea of letting Bonnie leave the house but again nothing can really happen he has eyes on her. And she would never dare run from him. The idea of her escaping his claws always unsettles him. He picks a cigarette and lights it. Relieving a bit of the tension as he releases the warm smoke and the nicotine grasps on his brain. He lifts his glass at his lips and picks up her client list. 

“We have enough names to control every sector in this city.” Elijah states his voice dripping with content that Klaus is surprise to hear.  
“I have been reading this and there are multiple possibilities of scandals. Brother those are reason to kill.” Klaus adds while turning the pages and finding name of partners and other powerful peoples. 

He turns and finds a name that keep on coming back and he tries to reminisce where he has seen it before. He pulls Bonnie’s old phone out and starts going through messages. Until he finds what he is looking for. He reads few of them; as he scrolls through the conversation his blood is boiling at every salacious word any misplaced advances. He is cursing under his breath and when finally he reaches the last message is relaxed again because it says “I don’t have sexual relation with client”. He smiles and gives the phone to Elijah.

“I found the bloody asshole we should go against first, Alaric Saltzman” Klaus says excited at the idea of destroying the man that ever dared texted his Bonnie.  
It does not matter when he did it or that she never let him touched her the way he does. The idea that another man even forms such thought about her irritates him. The possessively way in which Klaus thinks about Bonnie does not allow him to imagine her before him or eventually stops him to formulate logical thoughts in such matter. The way he feels about her is conflicting for him because he is bewildered by the need of control and how sometimes she draws out an affectionate side of him. He finds himself wanting to get comfort from her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Two nights ago, he had a rough business night but those sale nights always are. Smuggling is a part of his share of the Mikaelson’s empire and there is no warranty that the exchange would not end up in blood bath. Eventually it did end up in a pool of blood where one of his protégé got hurt.   
He felt irritated and fool of rage but when he did open that door and found her on the couch looking at him with hope filled eyes and a relieve expression. She became the portrayal of everything he wanted her to be thus he could not stop himself and fell into her arms. He hugged her and felt serenity and the calm she brought wrecked havoc inside his mind. 

When she attempted to connect a bit more and reached more than he wanted to showcase he snapped. He felt a surge to establish where they stood to her but also to himself minutes later he was taking her roughly on the bathroom wall, pounding into her while feeling replenish with each of her moans .   
What he wants from her is her beautiful greens eyes desperately clinging at his presence. Her body snuggling on his is what he wants but the emotional part she can drag him in if he is not careful that is what he stands against and want to prove her she is his possession but also to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah picks the phone and smiles because he knows what motivates his brother and that is one of the reason he forced Bonnie on Klaus. He knows his brother relation with possession and obsession. If during month they observed Kai’s business only few girls caught their attention and definitely he saw perfection in Bonnie. So he instigated the final steps of his long thought plan.

Elijah wants his family to rule Chicago in every lucrative domain. In that city it is crime and politic; luckily they are all intertwined at some point where the limits are blurry. What Elijah wants is to dominate a world where the fight for power is fearsome. Being the brilliant man he is, shedding blood does not loathe him but he never considers it a primary option like Klaus does. His brother is a beast that invigorate in blood bath and chaos. 

But in Chiraq as the locals call the city like to remind of the perpetual rampant chaos; blood will only bring more blood and endless fight and that is what his family can’t afford they have other city to run. So his best option is to hold pawns in the game. There is a circle of powerful people and a hierarchy. But Bonnie with her client list can make the entire hierarchy crumble. What Elijah wants is to make the powerful of the city is bitch and Bonnie is his designated weapon.

But he also sees in her the future tool to twist Niklaus; his brother lacks control and needs an image. Bonnie is perfect in that regards. She holds a past that would bring sympathy when needed, an orphan that built a living. She maintains her escort life secret thus she is ideal because she will never betray their family business. She is on a verge of becoming a doctor perfect public image and god knows Klaus needs that.

“Perfect little brother, your pick is a low pawn on a board but he is connected to bigger pawn because of his wife.” Elijah establishes the value of the man and what he can bring to their expanding but Klaus does not really care.  
“You do what you want the only thing I want is to deal with him.” Klaus expresses his sadistic desires.  
“Of course Miss Bonnie and you will have to visit the man or I think a dinner will be perfect.” Elijah says while trying to organize the future little gathering. Klaus is a little less happy to think Bonnie has to be present but that is why she has been chosen for. He drops his glass on the table, lights a new cigarette and leaves Elijah boudoir silently fuming

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bonnie is finally done with her classes of the day, she can see Matt rushing toward her incidentally she speeds up and leaves the room before he can reach her. While she crosses the main gate of her college to get her car from the parking her phone starts vibrating. She pulls it out of her pocket and it is a message. The id display “married man”, he is the only client with whom she had sex, the man she thought will be the Richard Geere to her pretty woman fantasy. But life was not a fairytale and he ended up being married and another piece of trash.

She reads the pitiful display of emotional lack of restrain that is his message.  
“Babe is there anything wrong, why want you pick my call or even answers. Please answer my wife is out of town and I really miss you.” He desperately begs in the next message he sends.

She reads his entire previous message and wonders why Klaus did not go crazy over them. She does not want him to implode later on. She is not ready for another confrontation similar to the one they had this morning. So she starts to delete each of them and makes a mental note to block his number. But she is stopped into her action when she recognizes a familiar voice.

“Bonster!” Kai is shouting from behind her. She forces herself to continue because he is probably not the right person to interact with. But with few steps he is standing next to her. He grabs her arm and forces her to face him. She stares at him and she remembers how four days ago the bastard was selling her to Nik.

“Let go of me you piece of shit.” She violently pulls her arm away and tries to leave but he grabs her hands and pulls her behind a car. They are now standing in a dark corner and she really does not feel safe. He has a maniac smile spread across his face while he puts his hand on her arm. Bonnie shrugs and her thoughts already start spinning. She is breathing heavily because of the fright crushing her brain and goose bump appears on her skin while her body is moved a little by wave of tremor induced by fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Relax Bonster it is only me old Kai” He says while he rubs the cold palms of his hands on her arms and his smile only grows wider. He leans and tries to kiss her to Bonnie shocks, she only escape it from a bit and shoves him away enough to get a breathing room but not enough to make a run for it. She feels uncomfortable but she tries to play her part.

“What is that you want kai, you sold me son of a bitch.” She screams and her voice echoes into the parking lot. She slaps him across the face unleashing the fury she is been holding “ you fucker and what the fuck you don’t get in stay away from me or you want Nik to come for you.” She snaps at him again remembering how Klaus made it clear he wanted her old pimp miles away from Bonnie.

“Don’t be like this darling; what I really want beside you is to know why Klaus want you?” He says while he erases the space she previously put between their bodies. The heat emanating from him does not reassure Bonnie that takes a defensive step against his threatening demeanor. She can read certain desire to hurt her in his eyes but also desire to fuck her. 

She recognize the last one because it is the one Klaus always has around her but maybe matter of habit or protective ways of her mind she is never worried about that look in Klaus eyes. When baby blue turns into cobalt blue and further darkens under the gradual rising of his arousal, she is not scared or contorted by it like she is now. She takes a deep breath before answering.

“The same thing you wanted me for: my body except he succeeded and you did not. Now if you don’t mind stay far away from me before Nik has to say it to you.” She tries to walk away and he moves away from her but before she makes it to safety he wrenches her by her beautiful dark chocolate locks and smacks her into a the wall. Her back violently collide with the wall and waves of pain travel from her back to her head. Her breath is stopped and tears accumulate under her eyelids. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opens her eyes and finds Kai’s face few inches away from her while his all body is press against her.  
“Bonnie, Bonnie I could offer you more than Niklaus and that can be proven now.” While he speaks she can feel his warm breath on her neck and her heart sinks when she thinks of what he want to imply, so she screams emptying her lung from all the oxygen they contain and making her voice become raw. When no other sound that her voice and Kai laugh echoes; she knows she is screwed. She wants to cry but what would be the actual point of doing so. Defeated she sees how he unbuckles his belt and he tries to forcefully kiss her but she fight as much as she can.

She is tiring and he just slapped her, in a last attempt of fury she bites his lip until she draws blood at profuse quantity. She spits it and with her bloody mouth she shouts at him.  
“Klaus will kill you for this piece of shit, let me go.” His laugh is the only answer she receives at her tirade. When her phones rings and she hopes it will be an interruption and a distraction but her ex pimp does not mind and tries to access her pants. She relentlessly fights him off but she is hopeless when with his elbow he manages to hold her still and that where the first tear escapes with her hope. But a voice stops everything and she opens her eyes to meet a pair of furious blue eyes and she suddenly breath.

“Hey wanker let her go” Rebekah shout furious with her heavy British accent while she stops calling Bonnie grateful she could find her before anything went wrong. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Kai does not move an inch away from Bonnie and simply moves his head to face the interrupter.  
“Go away little girl those are matter that does not concern you. So move along” He says in a jolly tone that is quickly removed as Rebekah hold him at gun point with her magnum. She undoes the safety to show him she will act on the threat.  
“That is my sister in law and we Mikealson consider threat to family member as threat to ourselves. They are six bullets here and believe me I want hesitate. So one more time let her go” The blonde orders as her gun his aiming for his head.

Kai steps away from Bonnie who immediately runs behind her savior. She is hyperventilating and tears are finally running freely while she feels bile traveling for her gallbladder to her throat but she forces herself to swallow. She is covered of cold sweat and her hands are shaking. Through her blurry eyes she sees Kai going away but the man stops to blow a kiss at her and wink before shouting “see you soon Bonster and this time we will go through” and while the words finish resonating she wants to puck again.  
She hugs Rebekah tightly for minute while the epinephrine running through her body goes down and she starts feeling the pain burning her upper back. She stays in Rebekah embrace for a moment enjoying the sense of safety before she dares facing the Mikealson girl. 

“Thank you Bekah” She murmurs her voice still sinking under the waits of tears. She tightens the hug “I don’t know what I would have done without you. I swear I tried to fight him I swear.” She vehemently says hoping her friend would not think otherwise.

“I know BON, there is nothing, no need to thank me and don’t worry about him because when Klaus gets a hold of him. He will pay.” She says while she tries to calm the frighten woman but when Bonnie hears Klaus mention she feels worse because him he won’t believe her. She is sure of it. She shakes her head imploring Rebekah to keep her mouth shut.   
“No please don’t say anything to Klaus he will lock me back in that apartment. Everything is fine that won’t happen again. I promise! Klaus will be mad, he does not need to know.” She is pleading with tears freely flowing and the scene is heart shattering for the blonde. Bonnie’s pleas are drenched by scare and fright. The petite woman seems somehow more fragile  
.  
“I won’t I promise. But if that lunatic comes back I have to do it then.” She says while she tightens the hug almost asphyxiating the girl.   
“Let me get you home then so you can be somewhere safe” The blonde pursues.  
“It is okay I will go by myself I don’t want Klaus having suspicion and I need to be alone to calm down.” Bonnie says as she steps out of the embrace and starts walking toward her car making sure to walk at a fast pace.   
She enters her car and just starts crying for what seems an eternity before starting the engine finally ready to go to her unfamiliar home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus is contemplative and a bit on edge. He checks his watch and she is an hour late. He takes another cigarette to calm his nerves. She is just late at least he hopes but his mind can’t stop thinking that she is gone. He opened the cage and the bird flew away. He starts thinking about the hell he will rise to find her. His Bonnie can’t leave at least not without him destroying everything she holds dear. He picks a ceramic and he ready to throw it into the window when the door open and Bonnie enters the room.

He feels suddenly relieved. He wants to run and just make sure she is there standing in front of him but he contains his ardor. He restrains his zealous mood and goes to seat on a sofa facing the door she is standing in front of while she does her best to hide her swollen red eyes. She walks straight into the bathroom and locks it. She washes her face for minutes hoping it would be better. She throws a hopeful look to the mirror and it is way better the cold water reduce the redness of her eyes.

She steps out of the bathroom massaging her aching shoulder the impact with the wall must have made more harm than she thought. She feels a bit sluggish and her body feels numb. On the other side of the room Klaus is making his entrance with a glass of bourbon. And once again she tries to avoid his staring. She thinks about excusing herself and go somewhere where is magnetic imprint does not overwhelm her. She wants to scamper but she can’t escape his baring eyes. She feels like he is about to uncover a mystery and exposes her omission.

She shrinks and feels stressed. She takes a towel trying to escape in the proximal room but she is stops by a finger. She stares at him feeling like she has been caught the hand in the cookie jars. Klaus can feel something is not right with her but he does not want to bother with that tonight. Elijah already ruined his day; Alaric ruined his days with his indecent proposal to Bonnie. Bonnie is the major cause of his crappy mood now. He feels like he is orbiting around her and that is a nightmare. So he would get what she offers best.

“Undress love.” Klaus asks while he takes a seat on their bed and Bonnie is ready to allow the distraction.  
She slowly removes her jacket and she winces a bit because of the pain in her shoulder but swallows the pain cry. She removes her pants and can’t stop thinking about what Kai tried to do but she puts a façade for Klaus and finally she removes her blouse. Klaus goes through his routine inspection when his eyes stop on her shoulder and he asks her to rotate with a twirl of his finger. She executes and her eyes widen when she catches up.

“What the fuck is that? And don’t even try to lie your way out. This mark was not there this morning.” He points to the humongous bruise covering her upper back and he is fuming because he will definitely deal with whatever this is.  
Bonnie does not want to face him because she knows he is about to implode if she keeps quiet longer so with a voice shaking and almost whispering. While she fights tears she only succeed to say  
“Kai.”


	4. 24 hours to mourn innocence

i disclaim everything except my love for klonnie

 

24 hour to mourn innocence

"What the fuck is that? And don't even try to lie your way out…" when the suspicious and accusatory sound of his voice reaches her mind, everything around her plunges into a deafening silence. Her brain drowns and dampens the sound around while trying to find a way out. She plays scenarios and analyzes what would sound plausible but everything is blank.

She is starting another frightening panic, those panics that swallow reason and only allow empty rumbling. She has a lot of those recently; the lack of control on her thinking pattern is a curse. But right now she is not thinking because anxiety is clouding her reasoning and her hearing. She sees his mouth moving but can't seem to understand the words he is putting together. Her cognitive part is paralyzes by fear. Her brain vacuums the meaning behind the word only the sound that builds an intracranial pressure.

"Say something, think about something" She is internally begging herself and a glance at him pointing at her back with an accusatory tone, she knows she is in for one of his insane ire and that is enough to make her erratic and she slightly dives into hysteria that is only vocalize internally. When she stands her back facing him while her body is limp and her mind is numb as shot with local anesthesia.

She is not facing him and that is where her salvation is enclosed because facing him would lead to more panic. When her mind finally makes light of the situation, she knows there is no lies that would shield her from his madness and impulsivity. She knows she has to answer before what he judges the required time to receive an answer. He would implode if she keeps quiet longer therefore with fear clogging her voice and tears threatening to engulf her entire being. She only dares to whisper a name.

"Kai"

To the mention of the name, Klaus is taken back to his usual internal conflict violence or reason. That the great evil of impulsive people. Reason never prevails on emotion. He cocks his head to the side and his minds goes into the usual dilemma but as he lights his umpteenth cigarette of the day he settles on not scaring her more than the state she is already in. Dealing with people in the extent in which he does .Klaus is good at two things read body language and psychology. You don't make business in crime if you can't manage to do both.

Everything in her body language reveals fear. She is facing a wall with her muscles tense. She is bringing her arm around her in desperate attempt to shield herself and the sudden vibrato in her voice obviously a premise of tears. Her eyes are dilated and can't focus on a point. He moves toward her and at his attempt to touch her she moves away and her dilated eyes faces him for the first time. There she is a deer caught by the light of a car.

He is annoyed by her hesitant and scared attitude but he is putting up with it diplomatically while stepping away. He is attempting to reflect a less threatening version of him, more soft and slow at his movement. He establishing a ground zero and pulling in reassuring border by stepping away from her defensive line. She takes the bait he offers her and taking way more sensible stand by sitting to convince her that he is passive and as expected she does relax somehow imitating him. She is mimicking him because her mind is coping and is in search of landmark.

"Kai that is barely the frame of a proper answer" He says with the most calm he can manage to channel and makes a point on sounding concern and charming. He wants her to come to a point where confining seems as the rational choice. He once again relaxes his demeanor because he knows she would imitate him and she lies back in the sofa facing him.

"Kai did it, the bruise" She says as she brings her thumbs to her lip and starts chewing on the tip but she also takes a protective step back by erecting a wall or physical mental barrier with her knee , pulling them both up. Klaus takes notice of it and fight his boiling temper because he wants the full story but he knows he has to make himself small and silence the evil rage devouring his mind. That is always his weakness temper.

"And how is kai came to be close enough to do it?" he asks a bit patronizingly but managing to sound genuine. It is the best he can do with the rage already eating bit by bit his reason. Calculation and strategies being derail. But he is managing to offer the appearance of perfect calm.

"He tried, he wanted, he just… nothing happen I promise." She blurs out and tears are now pouring because she is making light of the previous event. If it might appears fear is having an iron grip on her cognitive. The source of the fear is reasonable aftermath of trauma.

Bonnie is a victim and victimization has stage that are similar to grieve while it couple with renunciation. And Bonnie has been maintained in stage 1 that is minimization but she is force to steps out of the little comfort her brain build. His inquiry forces her to actually analyze the fact and to consider them as real.

She is force to admit that someone almost took control of her. And that is what she does not want to admit so the statement his not directed to him but she is consoling herself. Trying to minimalize what happen previously. She is into the process of a psychological minimization because at her point denial is not possible fact are just too real too strong to be denied but they can be perceive on a better light. So rationalization intervenes and she says if nothing has happen then the abuse is not there.

But while he is asking and digging he forces her to verbalize and vocalize pain , disarray and also the worse feeling she ever felt because even him who can build hell around her when he wishes never made her feel powerless because somehow he gave her the illusion of choice. His questions unleash Pandora horrors in the fragile world she was hiding behind. And she can't no more hide because the conversation, the reminiscence is inevitable. Hence all she can do is repeat nothing happen.

"He tried what love. I don't want to assume but you leave no door for my imagination." He barely contains the shout and the roaring rage. Jealousy is irrational and when obsession is a cardinal trait the cocktail is explosive. His gut feeling jumps to evasive conclusion and he knows he must have tainted her. Kai somehow, he knows what he has seen previously in the man eye and he told that bastard to stay away but here he stands. He is ready to snaps and Bonnie sees it as rage lightens his iris and the blue is replaced by metallic. The snap is perceptible because he is been conditioning her demeanor with his so she can feel the shift.

"I promise you I fought, I bit him till he bled and I kicked. Please I promise I tried but he was much stronger and I did not want it , his hand touching me, his mouth .Nik I promise and I" She can finish because the way he looks at her, the anger and the creeping fury is exactly what she feared. She is shattered because that strong anger is targeting her soul because she is unconsciously projecting.

Klaus and Bonnie relation is a dysfunctional one and the balance is never properly established but the only fact is appurtenance. And with belonging comes the need of appreciation and Bonnie comes to expect appreciation from the blond man because he is the only thing he ever offers but now all she sees is hatred filled eyes. And in the emotional states she is that is like taking normality from her.

So she is now sobbing and when he moves closer she wants to flee because she can't withstand another attack because the mental assault is painful and now she is not to stand physical attack. Thus she tries to move as fast as she could in the corner but he grabs and just pull her in a hug. That suffices to calm the tempest that was wrecking havoc into her. Because it is the first time that he manifest empathy and clearly he is not good at it because his feeling overpower the affront he feels in her behalf but still he is trying.

While she was saying each of those word Klaus slowly slid in consuming rage and all he thinks of it is Kai touching her, forcing his way on her and his face is a manifesto of his boiling rage. His eyes display fury and his body tense, his skin stings and under it rules putrid wrath. He is staring at Bonnie but everything he sees is what kai could have destroyed, what he could have lost. he does not mind if he touched or known her in the biblical way of course the underlying possessiveness won't let him completely over look it but he sees complete lost and that hurts him and it is easy to conclude that taking Bonnie from him hurt him .

He is drowning in existentiality and beginning of disturbing empathy because her hurting affects him because he creates the only emotion he knows how to manifest rage. When he notices that he is displaying the turmoil of his soul externally. He is a bit late because she misinterpreted outrage and rage on her behalf to rage directed at her. And he is pushed to act out of character.

He sees the petite woman broken and scared therefore he can't keep to his cold self and want to deem her pain. He want to ridge what he knows his behind there, the woman he is so set to destroy everyday to make her fit his criteria. Thus he reaches and He hugs her and she just melt into him. She is sobbing and the only thing she keeps repeating is "I fought, I swear". She says it religiously and he tries comforting her in his own way.

"Of course you did my girl is feisty. Tell me how bad he hurt you love" That is his disguise attempt to ask if he went on and rape her because his mind can't step out of that doubt.

"Just the bruise, Rebekah stopped him. Nothing happen I swear." She rushes to clear up everything because she is in some manner still frighten. He says nothing but just tightens his hug and softly kisses her, she is still fully his and he would make sure she stays.

Bonnie is a bit lost and she can't understand him because somehow she is angry at herself but Klaus is being calm. She wants him to be him so she knows there is a feign normality but He is being human and that is the only thing she really needs: a human. And him being that for a second just reassures and warms her up. He finally releases her from the hug and she languish the absence but somehow she knows that moment of humanity is reachable. He walks to the closet and throws a set of clothes outside.

"Dress up Love. "He says while he faces a Bonnie that seems lost and all he offers to clarify her mind is a smile. In some manner their dynamic is back to their usual. He orders she obeys.

Bonnie is laughing and she has not done it for a while. She tries to throw the bottle into the trash while their car passes next to it. She misses another trash can and she screams her rage. The game she is playing his Klaus ideas, he has convinced her to drink and aim at object with empty bottle. And after few glasses and act of hooliganism she feels better. She is a bit worried about the police but he has assured her the town is hers and somehow she knows it is true. She jumps out of the car and smack the tenth trash can with a baseball bat that he named Bonbon. She is in state of ebriety and she feels a whole. She fishes for pieces of happiness and this is all she can grasp. He calls her and she jumps back inside the sport car.

Bonnie and Klaus have been driving through Chicago for hours. Speed calms Bonnie mind while the adrenaline rushing through her blood stimulates her. They are not sharing much conversation because the young woman is screaming at every hazardous turn he takes. Screaming helps because she is freeing her mind and she likes the abandon of the moment. And while it is a highway and it is risky she just feels free. She does not know where there are going but she is happy or what she can fandom of happiness.

Klaus is calm and let her scream fill the car. He opens the roof so the wind can caress her and suffocate her lungs. The young woman screams at the top of her lungs and the city blurs around her. All she sees are flashing lights and silhouette. She fills free the wind kisses her skin and she doesn't want it to stop. She wants to be forever into this moment when even the man sitting next to her does not really exist. This moment, she is faster than the pace of life while the wind caresses her warm skin and shots of adrenaline swallows her sadness.

But happiness does not last long or it would not be cherish so must, soon she recognizes familiar streets and she stops looking at the city through the car window and finally looks at Klaus and what she sees is focus and serenity and it contrast with what she feels. With each turns they take and streets they pass she gets more and more apprehensive. She wants to believe the fun hour would extend forever but it arrives at the end when he parks in front of the brothel that is so familiar to her. The Parker brothel is where her nightmare started four month ago and just to perceive she feels nauseated.

Bonnie was lucky she never had to work inside the place but she had to come when Kai needed to pay her or add a new client. The place is a whorehouse in the literal sense of it but also in the depth of what he means pejoratively and the activities that happen there would scare more than a prude mind. Bonnie hates the place, the cheap smells, the overwhelming sexuality and the pitiful human tragedy of young women like her force into atrocity her mind can't even imagine. The melancholy that leaks from the wall disgust the young woman while The dead souls that pretend to be happy terrifies her because she pretends too.

With a voice filled with worries and disarray the brunette girl asks "what are we doing here?" And she looks at him and once again faces the maniac Klaus. His humanity fading de nouveau but this Klaus she does not know him because his eyes have turned into iron blue while his aura has darkened. It is another facet of him, the one under targeted fury not the impulsive him. This version is calculating and precise, thirsty for violence. He is cold and even that seems ironic because the man is not known to be the warm type.

"payback love, you are mine and I promised you no one would take you away for me not even yourself." That is said so coldly and impassively that she shivers and she knows behind the statement there is a message for her. He looks at her before kissing her in his usual possessive manner and she knows the Klaus of hours ago is gone. But this one is not the one she sleeps next to every night he is far worst. He is more contained and focus in a military way and when she looks at him she can't make abstraction of his monstrous nature because his aura emits it.

Klaus takes a look at Bonnie, he knows she is terrified but in his mind what he is about to do is a gift to her. He wants her to see the extent to which he would go to if someone even dares to think about touching , hurting her and for the first time he has less to do with his possessiveness but his protectiveness. The only matter with both terms is the borders are blurred. One can stand to be protective but perceive as threat the most innocent object. Tonight he is less absorbed by his person so he inclined to be careful in the way he handles her but it is hard because fury and rage are feasting on his mind. He is been asking for his pound of flesh and would go the length to obtain it.

So he focuses on her and stares in too the depth of her eyes all he sees is fear and that suffice for him to chose chaos. He looks at her one more time and can't really properly interpret the ampler and the origin of her fear thus he projects what he wishes. The young woman is scarred but not of what Klaus wishes for she is scarred of what this twisted mind he is about to do in her name.

"Love, are you coming or you want to stay in the car?" He manages to ask trying to be considerate in his own way.

"I am going to stay in the car." Bonnie says while she knows she would probably not be able to face Kai or stomach what Klaus is about to do. He smiles and pulls a metallic baseball bat from under the car seat. That smile freezes Bonnie's blood and she really wants to stop him but she knows it would be of no use.

Klaus leaves the car and he is whistling. For the Bennett girl the scene is surrealist, she is in car waiting for a man that is off to do god knows why. All she is capable of doing is observing as he passes through the door of the building. Now all she can do is imagine what folly the man is about to accomplish in her name sake. Her head is throbbing and her heart is palpating. She tries to breath but it gets harder, so hard that she leaves the car and stand facing the door hopeless. And once again there is a shift in her emotion.

The blond crosses the door and the first thing he takes note of is the security guys and he does not want to attract too much attention with the baseball bat he is holding. While he makes it to the corridor his anger just built up and he tries not to imagine how Bonnie could have ended up in one of the room paving his way to Kai's office. He knocks at the door and waits patiently running to his mind the horror is about to inflict.

Kai opens and he is not surprise the Mikealson is standing at his door. The man feels no remorse maybe regret for failing but that is a sociopathic trait. He steps aside and let Klaus enters. The blond boy walks until the pimp desk and comfortably sits on it causing the other man in the room chuckles. Klaus is not thrown off by the way of acting of Kai they are long business partner but that would not stop him to enjoy what he is about to do because he hates the man.

"So Bonnie?" That is the only thing Klaus says while he puts his baseball bat on the table and laughs

"Yeah Bonster what a girl" Kai pursues while he takes the seat facing Klaus and still chuckling.

"Yeah here I would make it short technically you have two options me torturing you while you voluntary agree or I torture you and you try to defend yourself." Klaus adds while he lights his cigarette and interrogatively cocks his head.

"And what would I let you torture me?" Kai argues looking at Klaus like he has lost his mind.

"Oh because you are still my bitch, your business depends on me and now that you wanker thought you could touch my Bonnie and nothing will happen? You discover I am not incline with sharing " He stands and now sits on the table while he plays with his bat "this is Bonbon and of course your bitch self would suffer through it but here the things Bonnie feels humiliated so you have to be humiliated to it is only fair. I would have taken pleasure fighting you but I want you son of a bitch to know to had to beg for a beating and you sit through it voluntary. "Klaus finally moves back and pulls his sleeves up and grins.

Like Klaus stated Kai business depends entirely on the Mikealson, most of his girls are protected by cops that are under the thumbs of Kol because of his relationship with Davina Claire so it is matter of time if he wishes to crush his business by arresting half of his girls. While the other girls who like Bonnie are escorts still are depending on the Mikealson because most of them need access to Casino and Hotel, restaurants that most likely are linked to Klaus family. The man has limited options and in the mob world when you are a bitch it is left nothing that to subdue and swallow thick what life bring.

Kai's expression changes from confident to putrid fear. When he went for Bonnie he did not consider how valuable she was to Klaus. In his mind she is a whore and they are plenty of them and every other day Klaus won't care. So he did not planned on being held accountable but now everything takes a turn he did not expect. He can't stand against him because a war with the Mikealson is a losing battle. And losing his business would be like drying the ink on his suicide note. So he stares at Klaus helpless and as powerless as Bonnie was maybe more because he chose to fall at Klaus mercy. And he has to live to the humiliation of having to beg for crumble of life because he is not willing to die.

"Where should I start? By now damage you mouth or that cocky tongue of yours" Klaus says as he pulls a knife for his ankle and grabs Kai mouth forcing him to open. "Should I cut it then mate I heard you tried to kiss her or your lips maybe or both? Can't figure out what is the more painful" Klaus says.

Klaus is a sadistic character; he takes his times when he inflicts pain. The only moment he has control on his impulse is when he fully succumbs to it. He has thought in and out what he want kai to go through. He wants to punish according to crime each fraction of his body that has come across with Bonnie's should be mutilated beyond recognition. So ingeniously he starts by the tongue. He violently squeezes his victims cheeks forcing the opening of his mouth and pull out the tongue eventually twist the sharp tip of the knife on his lingual never and piercing through the pinkish muscle while digging his soft palette making sure to hurt every nerve along his path. Kai tongue is impaled on his chin from inside while he bleeds profusely.

The pain cursing through his body is unbearable and with every scream he incapable to hold, he makes the pain worse because his tongue try to escape aggravating the cut and deepening it but he can't stop to scream. His eyes are tearing and he can't hold it, he begs for mercy but Klaus is deaf to the plea. Waves of pain are invading his body. His head is throbbing while all his facial muscles are hurting. It is like being victim of multiple implosions. He can't breathe because he is swallowing his own blood and coughing or attempting and once again his tongue open more.

"So the use of this tongue? Oh sorry you can't answer. Should I take your lips too mate. You wanted to know how she feels: exquisite." He says while he violently pulls out the knife and Kai can't hold his scream. The parker boy is screaming like a banshee and that is the equivalent of a Beethoven or Mozart to his executioner ears.

"You touched her with your filthy hand, you caressed her. Thing I am the only one allowed to do."Klaus says feeling his rage only grow wilder and violent. It is a full storm, a tsunami of fury ready to drown his victim. He is haunted by man he imagines in her past so having someone doing actually it and in a forceful manner fuels he madness. Kai now stand as a representation of all the man on that list that he dreams about destroying.

"Do you know how finger tips are sensible but you are about to learn it. Things I have learn torturing bitches like you. " He finishes and grabs his hand and looks at his finger.

Finger tips are the most innervated part of the human body and under those small spaces of human skin lays nerves transmitting pain with extreme strength. Klaus has tortured multiple people and with experience come such knowledge. He grabs a trash can and feels it with plastic while pouring alcohol in before lighting everything in fire.

"If you can do me the honor." Klaus asks the man to plunge his hand into the burning fire and all kai can manage is a weirdly sounding plea while pains transform his traits.

He grabs Kai hand and forces him to puts his tip inside waiting for the melted plastic to plaster itself on the boy finger. Kai is experiencing third degree burn while the melted plastic engorges his flesh. The fire is boiling is blood. He can feel the clothing of his artery. When Klaus is satisfied he pulls the hand out and starts pilling each finger removing the burnt skin melted into the plastic while kai is endlessly screaming and crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus is set into hurting every part of his body than have in a way or other touched Bonnie. Once done with his hands he finally takes his baseball bat and breaks all the carpal bones of his hands while to the sound of the bone cracking he whistles. Kai is exhausted and profusely bleeding while his sufferings are just starting. The blonde boy hold a personal grudge against the pimp the same way he hates all the men that are on Bonnie's client list he also hates the reason they are on it and that would be Kai.

So with anger and rage he hits his upper back first as a payback for the bruise. But then he hits harder wishing to break the bone. He goes mentally through the list because he has mentally memorized all of them and the number of night they had to be with Bonnie and the number of hour. He is endlessly beating him up whilst muscles are being torn apart and screams escape the broken chest of Kai. A man has never known pains until even a simple act as breathing is misery compare to death.

Bonnie has been facing this door for an hour and Klaus is still no back. She is worried better than anyone she knows how violent kai can be. So she is worried and can't breathe. Her anxiety is at the roof but also her curiosity maybe a bit of sadism inside of her. She wants kai to suffer a great deal. She thirsts for revenge and she can't hold her urges. Before Klaus she never wishes someone could die but even the resentment she feels occasionally for Klaus is nothing to the black bile of hatred she feels against Kai.

She wishes to have his head on a plate but she also feels ashamed to even think so violently. She is anxious and wants to know what is going on into that building between both men. Her curiosity is killing her, it devouring what is left of reason and in a glimpse of second she is pushing the door to the brothel. She is invades by the smell and triggering memory, and somehow she is reminded of what could have been life but it is not really different to her situation with Klaus.

She rushes trying to avoid familiar face but also familiar emotions. Sliding between customers she is almost running and she abruptly stops when she reaches the corridor. And when she sees the door to Kai office her heart skips a beat. She starts heavily breathing and is startled by the agonizing scream filling the corridor. The room seems suddenly dark and all she wants to do is to run back to the car but her body has a mind of its own; it is moving toward the door.

When she dares finally to open the door after minutes of hesitation and jumping out of her skin from every dreadful sound escaping it she is welcome by a graphic horror scene. All she sees is a pool of blood and a crumble frame. She feels bile ascending and the pungent taste coating her inside. Saliva built up in her mouth and she can't hold it and vomit profusely. She starts sweating; she has never seen such amount of blood she starts shaking. A scream of dread escape her soul. She can't move she is terrorized.

Her scream catches Klaus attention and he stops for an instant beating the almost lifeless silhouette on the floor just to look at her. But he seems so different, he is cover in blood and he is still kicking the bag of broken bones that is Kai. Bonnie is living an outer body experience. She is looking at the scene and all she can see is blood, blood and piercing scream are coming from her she thinks or maybe they are escaping Kai's mouth. She can't really tell because they are both agonizing.

She observes his broken frame and from experience she can tell he has his tibia broken. His ribs are broken while some have torn apart his flesh. His upper back is also broken. She is looking at Klaus while he is still carefully breaking everything up and conscious avoiding causing vital wound. The brunette boy is now an elaborate piñata.

She is shaking and her mind screams for her to get out not only of the room but of this life because whatever human side she sees in this man he is a monster. And she is enabling it and nourishing his deviant tendency, she finally gets a grip of her legs and supporting her body by leaning on the wall she leaves the room. She can erase the horror in that room and what she has seen will haunt for nights. She pushes through her legs and finally makes it out the brothel.

She is greeted by outside freezing cold but she feels way colder inside. She stands there her hands in her hair and she tries to justify his action but all she can think about it is the strength and the depth of the fury that one day would be directed at her. Kai bruised and bloody body flashes through her mind every time she tries to close her eyes. He said she is his and even she can contradict that. But he is no man and she stands no chance if she stays in the eye of the cyclone.

She is hyperventilating in the street and erratically crosses the road and runs inside the car and she feels compelled to run that is the only thing she can do because there is no reason with animals. She fears the madness she has seen in his eyes. If before she was scared to run. Now she is too traumatized to stay passive and watch him terrorize her when she would want to grow out of the shadow he is casting around her life.

She grabs her bag from the back seat and her jacket. She takes a deep breath and she does what clever people are supposed to do when they face monster. She starts running and she does not look back. She crosses in the middle of car and the only thing in her mind it is to put the maximum of miles between them all she wants to do is to go to her home. She just wants to be safe far from madness and violence. She runs until her lungs run out of air. She runs until the winds blind her and brings tears to her eyes. She runs without purpose. She runs because it is the only logical thing to do.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She stops a taxi and voice filled with anxiety and adrenaline but also dampened by her lung lacking of oxygen. She is screaming and shouting, begging the cab driver to take her away. All she really wants is to go home or what the idea of a home represents. She wants to be safe, from kai, from shadows from silhouettes but what she wants is to be safe from him. This world, his world is too frightening, too barbaric and it is inevitable he will turn on her. Where lays kai She might lay next.

When Klaus is finally done with kai, He picks his baseball bat and walks out his clothes half cover of blood and his shoes drenched into the crimson liquid. Kai is abandon in a physical shock state. His body has shot down under the inflicted trauma. The merciful thing to do would be to euthanize him. But Klaus want the man to eternally suffer wounded in his flesh but mostly wounded in his ego. Kai is a power hungry animal and only rationalize on power demonstration. He is sociopathic which means his ego is the center of his persona. Klaus has violated his ego and that is worse than the mercy death offers. He walks up to the security guy

"Hey mate your boss done some mess you might need to clean now" He says with chuckles and with satisfaction because he knows Kai will survive through this but the message is way clear. He walks out of the brothel smiling and reaches his car. He stops when he notices Bonnie is not sitting inside. so he goes back inside the brothel looking for her. There is commotion in the place and screams. They must have found the wrecked barely breathing body of kai. If the man goes through and survive; his life would be way more painful with his different violent blow Klaus has severe his spine. The commotion does not bother Klaus and he keeps looking for Bonnie.

He calls her and his calls are transferred to her voicemail. He is irritated and goes back outside and notices all the stuff she had in the car are gone. He is raging and leaves his car. All he can formulate in his mind is how he must get her back and if there is a body count he won't mind. But he is dragging her back by her hair if she resists but she is coming back. He knows she still has her phone and texts to her.

"Love I am going to blame this on your stress but you better find your way back" He sends it while he tries to call once again.

Klaus is in a murdering mind set and he is now violently kicking on his car. He has to channel his rage on something. He is trying to think where she could be and enumerates every family she has. He tries to go mentally through her file and everything he has learned about her. He thinks about her cousin but he knows she is brilliant. She want go there and that leaves her close to none options. But also makes it hard for him to find her. He thinks of Matt but she won't put him in danger.

His last hope is Elijah. His brother has spied on Bonnie life for months. Wherever she runs to, it has to be a familiar address, he is calm de nouveau because with certainty he knows she can't out run or out smart him there is not a place she can't go. He isolated her enough. He ravished her world and torn what of a world she could hold on. He calls his brother and blurts the news. And his brother curses his recklessness.

The conversation with Elijah is tensed and the elder promises his brother consequences if he can bring her back. But Klaus does not concern himself with threat. He gets a couple of possible addresses and he hangs up. He texts her one more time because he wants her to come on her own because once she does so he knows that is a mental win.

"Love there is no escape or be brave and end it all. That is the only way I am letting you go." He calls once again but her phone is off.

He jumps into his car and goes back to his apartment to clean the blood and get a set of new clothes. He opens his door and in the penumbra she is facing the city. The light of building reflects around her. She looks ethereal and she does not move when he steps closer into the room. The darkness surrounds her like a halo evasively swallowing her frame. All the anger he feels evaporate. He feels tired and all he can do his staring at her. He is satisfied because he knows she has come to a realization. She is trapped and bound to revolve around him.

She taps the balcony space next to her floor position inviting him to join her and he does. She keeps calm for minute only enjoying the city and preparing her choice of word. Making peace with the innocent he has snatched so violently from her. She looks at the city and the monster next to her. She breathes again and none of them breaks the silence. She devours what is left of light because her light is extinguished.

He can't imagine why she is sitting next to him. She could have run, she did run but now she is sitting next to him observing fading light from the city. Bonnie wanted to go home and she could not find her home because simply she is lost in a world where she is casualty for bigger games. She is powerless in the world of powerful. She is a designated sacrifice at the hotel of the Mikealson greatness.

There is no more minimization just blunt realization. Klaus took her emotional home. She is not safe far from him because he is her constant the only string that anchors her to the depth of her being. Everything surrounding her is nothingness because if she runs he would destroy what uses to be her home Lucy, Matt and she would be powerless.

When she jumped into the car, she ran but she had nowhere to run. Obviously she has her old apartment but even there she does not belong and fear would have followed her. Running away from Klaus is running away from feign normalcy , losing a world she want to belong to even if she can only look from outside. Her study, her family if she runs, she loses all.

She can't run because if she does then she is powerless once again and never she wants to fill like Kai make her feel. She wants to feel the way she felt hours ago when she was intoxicated and he told her the city was her. She does not want to be the running whore but what she wants is safety. But she will never be if she runs. She has to stand in the eyes of the cyclone. Elijah promised she would not end like other girls out there she would be more than a forgotten dead body and she will be safe. So she settles for what is really her home now: him.

"You want ask why I came back" she speaks breaking the contemplative silence

"You are scared of what I can do and you are clever for that and you belong to me, you are mine. I would have found you. " He answers cockily and arrogantly

"I came because you are a necessary evil and you are power."


	5. one vice justify a million of sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/11966400/1/THE-CLIENT that the link to more chapter for this story because i constantly forget to update over here

beta by caryl4eve

One vice justify a million of sins

Cold and humongous pearls of sweats cover her forehead; she is panting, her body is rolling and twisting in every direction. She fights trying to exit the realm of fear where she has just fell, but it is a maze and she is deeply lost. Eventually her eyes open and she is free of the slumber horror. She meets the dark space of their room, darkness engulfs the entirety of her surrounding, but she can clearly see through everything.

Her vision is filled with nightmares. Blood, intense crimson color spreads around, screams from days ago filling her mind and deafening her ears. Wordless screams, bones cracking repeatedly and a bloody body on the floor, lifeless but still not dead. Tears form around her eyelids and collect in the corner of her eyes, and then they fall and trace a sinuous path on her cheek's cold skin.

She has her eyes widely open and she stares at the ceiling until it starts spinning. Nightmares, horrors, and little residue of Kai's torture constantly echo in her dreams. They haunt her and steal her sleep. Bonnie cannot close her eyes, the horrors following her into her mind. She has violent night terrors; soulless screaming creatures invade her mind and traumatize the Bennett girl.

It is been three days and it is only getting worse, she is extremely tired and tense. Too tense, at this point anything can scare her; she is in alert mode with adrenaline pumping through her veins. Little noises get her to jump out of her skin. She is seeing crimson color at every corner of the house. This is her first experience with barbaric violence, merciless violence and it is violence commit in her name.

The Bennett girl knows that the man deserved to be punished but that does not make it right or even justify it in her mind. She feels guilty and she feels complicit of the act. She might have not hold the baseball bat but it was held in her name. A man is in a hospital room because of her. She has harmed her first man. She has harmed someone and that is scary, but the scariest part is that in some manner she is satisfied; she has a taste of power. However, she is afraid of becoming thirsty and hungry for more.

For three nights, she has been sleepless, thoughtful also tormented. She tries to decide and make decision that would influence the little part of her life that she still holds control of. She has come to realize and accept her new situation but where does that leave her. She chose Klaus in the heat of the moment but where does that leave her. What is she? His whore, an object in his possession or a partner? That is uncertain but there is one certainty, he decides what she is and she complies.

Next to their bed, an object falls from the cupboard; the noise startles her, and births another fright. In the other side of the bed, Bonnie's hands are frantically looking for Klaus but she is not even sure that he is back from one of his long night. She is way more frighten in his absence, the loneliness she feels when fear cripples her mind is much more frightening than any devil inhabiting her nightmares and day's hallucination.

Her hand finally meets a warm body. For an instant, she is calmed and just moves her silhouette closer to his body. She hopes that body lying next to her is not another hallucination or psychosis episode. She is afraid of being a short-term post-traumatic stress disorder victim. She has been under intense duress and her stress threshold is low. The entire episode with Kai just worked her resistance. Hence, now she cannot trust her own mind but she needs to be functional.

She touches the body next to her, a bit poking it and when she has a reaction, she is relieved. The petite woman moves closer to the blond man's laying frame and slides under his arm. She tries to recreate the enclosure she is used to and wraps her legs around his. She is just pleased; he is a fragment of reality, a well-known one.

Intertwining their bodies, she feels a bit safer under him and she is just getting another grasp to normalcy. Normalcy is most of time equivalent to safety, for Bonnie in her evolving world normalcy is the closest she will ever get from safety and equilibrium. She finds normalcy in the only being that create immense chaos in her life, Niklaus and that is ironical. Nevertheless, near Klaus, she knows that she is not just going insane but there is catalyst to everything bad happening in her life. The man she is taking refuge under, it is a safe reality.

She moves her body deeply under him; she attempts to bury herself under his warm muscle as if he can shield her from the disillusion of her mind. He grumbles incomprehensible words while he only slightly moves to make space to accommodate her. As she settles in his arms, and takes the little space, which he leaves for her. It is so much a metaphor of their actual life.

He kisses her forehead and smooths her hair; his affectionate gesture flabbergasts Bonnie. Every time he acts a bit gently or even demonstrates more than the desire for a good fuck, she is always surprised. However, she gratefully receives the comfort and caresses his forearm to thank him.

"Nightmares are not things that should scare a soul who has been through what you have been through. Blood is definitely not anything you should be having nightmares about love." Nik whispers in her ear before pulling her closer. She is surprised that he even concerns himself with her torment.

It is the second night that her fright and whimpers awakened him and her nights gesticulations stop him from peacefully sleep. He was set to ignore it the first night, but clearly she can't stomach the aftermath of violence. He does not like having her frighten, if she wants to be frighten then he needs to be the reason not the blood of a man like Kai.

He also hates how it takes a toll on her physical appearance; dark circles surrounded her eyes. She looks way to lethargic and listless. Her skin is losing that charming glow that he loves so much. So he decides to intervene because he can't have every night of his being disturbed and he really hates to see her in discomfort. He detests having her beauty destroyed for things as trivial as guilt over Kai.

He is also afraid for her mental sanity because she jumps at every noise. The only positive point in this entire predicament is how she clings at him. However even he, he is not selfish enough to exploit her pitiful state, he needs her to toughen up because for what Elijah and him needs her, she is about to do things that will drown her conscious and she will see greater horrors.

He takes her head, let it lay on his chest while he is slowly smoothing her hair, and waiting for her to calm herself down. He is trying to help her go back to sleep. Niklaus is tired and a bit uncomfortable doing what he is doing at this instant. The moment becomes a little more uncomfortable when he can feel the spot where her head is laying getting wet.

"For fuck sake love, this is a bit dramatic." He says deeply exasperated also feeling odd. He moves out of the bed and switches the lights on. He is not feeling like dealing with a weeping young woman at this hour of the night. However, she is forcing him to do so just because he slightly cares about her. She is derailing his peaceful night with this exaggerate drama on behalf another earth scum.

When the lights come on, Bonnie hurries to clean away the tears from her eyes, she does not want him to catch her in such moment of weakness. Most of all, she does not want to displease him. Not that she really cares about what he feels, but she still has the picture of him beating a man in her head so she is bit scared of him. When her eyes meet his eyes, she is not expecting him to sympathize or understand. She does not want to tempt the odd and she does not want his previous kind actions to fool her.

"I am fine." That is all she manages to say when she sees him coming back to their bed. He does not take notice of what she says; he pulls out something from the cupboard then joins her once again in their bed. He drags her into a sitting position and grabs her face in both his hands. The blond man deeply stares at her viridian scared eyes. He sees too much fear in her eyes; it is oozing from every poor of her skin. For his own taste, it is almost disgusting.

"Last time you talked about your need for power, you claim you wanted to have the world bow to you. Here's the thing, power comes at heavy cost. It is not given, we do nasty things and still sleep at night like babies." He calmly states the truth. He shifts her face so she can drink his words

" If you can't stomach blood, if you can't claw your way through a siege of corps or living human then bow out or don't run after power. Stay my whore, I would like nothing more and you wont have to worry your pretty head. However, if you want more from life, swallow, and eagerly bit through everything thrown your way. There is bigger shit coming for you." He better than anyone knows how to access power. Power is not given; it is taken. She needs to be all claws out, if she wants it.

"You chose to stay near me; I would not have let you go anyway. Therefore, you will live with the horror I do for now and you will learn to save your tears for what I can do to you. I don't want you crying over other men's pains in my bed." He finishes his little speech. He is still staring into her eyes, which have not moved an inch. She has her glowing pupil staring back at his and fighting the oncoming tears, she simply nods to show that she understands.

She fights to find her restrain back and she is furiously biting her inner cheek to retain the tears. Now she is just repeating what he told her seconds ago "if you want power then swallow it and eagerly bit a portion."

I am going to swallow it and you never will call me your whore again. She thinks with conviction and she angrily stares back because the first that would bend in front of her, he will be him. She called him unavoidable evil and that is what he is to her. As she stands behind him, nothing can hurt her at the exception of him.

She would be lying to herself and to everyone if she has the pretension to explain why she feels like that about him. Why she feels differently about him at certain times, she has no real clue about a reason. Nevertheless, what she feels for Klaus is relative, a blurry hatred but she also perceives him has the center of her world.

When she is scared, she runs toward him but she is also scared of him. However, whatever the cause of her fears, he is a safe haven. She feels protected against any harm the world can bring in her direction when he is there, but she does not feels safe around him because he can hurt her better than anyone can without a considerable effort.

He pulls her deep in his being. He is an incomprehensible poetry, she likes seeing the human hidden deep under the monster skin. She feels like she matters at that instant and she is not used to matter for anyone. However, every time she sees him burying the human behind the monstrosity of his actions, she hates him and she is sure of it at that instant.

She is angry and confused, an instant she will be on a man's chest, but with words, he changes the situation in a heartbeat. She is disillusioned and forced to face reality of who Klaus is. Can she give up on the man hidden behind this façade of anger and violence? She has no idea but she is so drawn to him that is abnormal, she hates him but she needs him.

Why does she insist to see more than his predominant side? Why does she want to dissect the monster until she finds the dormant human? Complex of the savior, somehow she thinks she can save the human side he is assassinating. Her savior complex is what built her connection to him. He is destructive but she sees his soul sometimes and that is what holds her.

However, she just stares deeply into his beautiful baby blue eyes with anger and wishes to bring him on his knee. She keeps her hands by her side because she does not want to touch him. However, looking into his eyes always disturbs her and makes her affective toward him. She can't keep her arms longer to her side, so she puts them on his thighs, and grabs the fabric of his pyjama pants digging in it as she is still staring into his eyes.

He can see the rage inside her eyes and he knows the deed is done. Anger is always the strongest emotion to replace fear. Therefore, he angered her; he likes her angry-self because at that moment all she wants is to prove her strength. He had an epiphany listening to her the night she came back to him, for the first time he was not busy trying to lock her away so he listened. He saw raw beauty that night; he saw strength, desire and a possible equal. She wants power; he will give it to her and maintain her under his control with that.

He likes that she thinks that she can crush him after she gains power, but he is step ahead from her. He is about to center her entire life around him, conditioned her to think as he wants her to do. He likes the fire she breathes and holds hidden even from herself, he has seen utter depth of her inner beauty than even relegate her physical appearance to dust. He will make her brave for the world but keep her forever in his shadow. She will think herself to be too good for anyone around her except him because she will crave power and surrender power over herself to him.

Every time he let his eyes fall on her body, Klaus only wants a thing; he wants to consume her like a fire does a dry forest. That is the only way he can drown his insecurity. The night she ran, he discovered a thing and emotions that he overlooked since she entered his life. He experienced fear of loss for a brief instant, he experienced hurt, and when he saw her on that balcony, he experienced relief. She is emotions to him, a little piece of humanity and that is precious. She is a bit of his living soul; she is his vice. She is a glimpse of light in perfect darkness.

Therefore, for him at this instant, his desire to possess her is justified. He does not know what he feels for her, but he feels, and it has not done it for a while. It is dreadful for him, she sometimes excavates his humanity, and she sometimes makes him care. When he looks too long in her vibrant green eyes, he does care and for an instant, he is gentle. Thus, how does anyone expect him to let her go? How does anyone expect him to share with the world? He is just starting to understand where he stands; it would be heresy to expect that he can understand his behavior.

She is still defying his glance and her hands are still holding his pyjama pants. He just slides his hands on her cheeks and she does not flinch as she has been doing since that regrettable encounter with Kai. He missed touching her and he missed feeling her skin under his. He misses having his tongue running along her soft skin. He misses her little moans. He misses how she bits into his shoulder every time she comes. He misses the sex and it is the hardest withdrawal he has undergone in his life.

Bonnie can read lust into his eyes and it rubs on her. She has not been feeling comfortable with her body after Kai's rape tentative. She is been avoiding Nik's touch and surprisingly the man has not attempted to push her into any sexual act, but in the same time she felt undesirable because that is how he and she communicate. Therefore, having him looking at her like he always does, as all he wants is to have her screaming his name is comforting in her normalcy.

She bits her lips and Klaus moves his eyes following the nibbling of the little red petals. She is being deliberately provocative because she is angry. Sex is the only time she can't control him, and the only time when he wants to let her have control on the relationship. While still focusing on his eyes, soon enough she can read the switch from the usual Nik to the lover and she knows from there that she holds all the power. He smirks because he knows what she is doing but he is actually a bit too arouse not to fall for it.

He pulls her closer and finally kisses her lips hungrily, almost stealing all her oxygen reserve. He slides his hand under her black silk nightgown and caresses her inner tight eagerly. He grabs her buttocks, lifts her to sit her on his knee while her legs wrap around his waist and her hand travels through his blond mane. She pulls the hair at his nape; he let out a very virile chuckle that does wonder to her body.

Klaus grunts and smirks dropping his hand to the side while, letting her take control of everything and surrendering his body to her control. She pushes him on the bed and sits on top of him. Taking his hands and sliding it under her nightgown, he grabs her breast and starts rubbing her hard nipple with his thumbs making Bonnie moans.

Her mouth hungrily descends on Klaus lips and she starts nibbling his lower lip while her hands are running on his torso stimulating his warm skin. When he tries to rise and sits, she pushes him back on the bed maintaining him under her control while with her free hand, she removes her panty soaked in her feminine juice and she starts grinding on Klaus' erected cock.

He growls because this is torture, having her wet lips on his hard phallus and having layers of fabric separating them is painful. He tries to slide his hand in the middle of her legs. She grabs it and smirks then releases his lips to mouth a no. she puts his hand back on her breast where she wants it to be. She kisses his neck, licking the path behind every kiss and slides her hand inside his pants to rub his penis, running her hand on the length of his shaft.

Klaus grunts in a very animalistic way and slight frustrated. She feels in control. She moans when he frees his hand and spread her vaginal lips with his thumb coating his forefinger with her juice. He starts rubbing her clitoris and having his finger penetrating her while her body curves under pleasure and she moans. She grabs his earlobe between her teeth biting and licking to ease the burn. She finally removes his pants freeing his phallus; she removes his fingers and directs his penis head at the entrance of her inner wall.

With a little thrust, he is inside of her wet core and his penis fits like a glove. She starts riding him slowly and she moans. She stares deeply into his blue eyes while she starts sensually moving her hips and with little thrust he meets every one of her movements bringing her to the edge of pleasure. She rotates her hips while squeezing his shaft with her inner muscle milking him, and her mouth is hungrily devouring his. Their tongues are fighting a battle and her vagina swallows his shaft. She is bouncing up and down taking every inch. She is second away from cumming.

He switches their position once he knows that she is step away from an orgasm and starts pounding in her. He is hitting all the right spots, she is screaming his name, and his hands are roaming freely on her skin living fire and heat everywhere they touch. His tongue is playing with her hard nipple before he starts sucking on her breast.

With few thrust Bonnie's orgasm is building and her legs are tingling, she can feels electricity running through her. He pounds harder and harder while his thumb rubs her clitoris bringing her close to release. She moans while her nails dig deep in the skin of his back. He thrust again deeper and deeper. She starts biting on his shoulder and he knows she is about to come. Therefore, he slides out and she grunts staring at him furiously. He only grins before sliding between her legs and his tongue starts teasing her bundles of nerves and kissing her lower lips drinking her juice.

Bonnie is now screaming his name at a point where he is convinced that the entirety of city knows it. He nibbles her clitoris one more time and she is moving her legs frenetically, he maintains her in place by her ass and sucks on her labia, running his tongue through the slit. She curses and maintains his head between her legs while one of his hands is squeezing her breast and the other is pinching her nipple. Once she starts scratching his backs again, he knows she is about to come again.

He removes his head and replaces it by his shaft. He starts to slowly build a rhythm while his hands are still taking care of her breasts and his mouth his roaming around her neck, kissing, licking his way through it. He thrust in her until she reaches a shattering orgasm. She bits into his shoulder before starting panting and having her body trembling under successive wave of pleasure.

He moves out of her and grabs a pills bottle that he took previously from the cupboard. He throws it toward her. She lazily takes it and they are sleeping pills. She looks at him eyes filled with questions.

"If you still can't manage to sleep, those might help. We are not all made to be tough and cruel being." He answered while he settles back between her legs "but you wont need it tonight." He finishes before he penetrates her again. He is planning to catch up on all the day he has been starved of her body.

Bonnie is still wrap around Klaus when she wakes up. It is the first time she wakes up and he is still in the bed. She carefully slides out of his embrace and walks to the bathroom. She wipes the mirror and she is facing a less tired reflection of herself than she did the day before. Except the long hours of sex with Klaus, she has managed to sleep but she was extremely tired. She walks out of the bathroom, grabs the sleeping pills, and shoves it in the bathroom cupboard. She checks the time and she has few hours before her first class so she takes a long shower.

Once out the room, Klaus is sitting on the bed facing her, she looks in the pile of clothes that he has bought for her and finds nothing that does not seem overdress for a pathology class. Therefore, she walks into his closet looking for a t-shirt, which she can manage to wear like a dress and he is still observing her. She finds nothing and decides that it is better to text Rebekah. The blonde woman can bring something when she comes to pick her.

She looks at him and still don't understand why he keeps staring at her, but she just forces herself to ignore him also she is still not use to the way he notices every of her movement like a hawk. She sits in front of the mirror trying to get herself ready while waiting for Rebekah's answer to her message. Klaus walks out of the bed and leaves the room before coming back with a glass of bourbon. She looks at him one more time while he sits in the sofa facing her. She looks at him inquisitively holding her question because it is too early to argue with him or simply to piss him off.

However, after sipping from his glass and lighting a cigarette, he breaks the silence first.

"What are you getting ready for May I ask love?" He asked a bit amused as he crosses his legs waiting for his answer.

"I have classes this morning, you have my schedules ain't you suppose to know." She asks with a bit of sass that does not escape Klaus who only mockingly smiles.

"And who said you could go, I don't recall telling you could leave this apartment?" He asks while staring at her as if she lost her mind. She must have if she thinks that she can go place without him telling her to do so.

"I am feeling better now I can go back." She answers without answering his previous question; she had taken two days away from classes because after her predicament she felt a bit morose and apprehensive to go back where it all happened but she was past it.

"Still you did not answer me, I did not say you could go back and you love are not going anywhere I did not agree for you to go." He answers cockily while still draining his bourbon and enjoying his little revenge.

"But you said before I could attend my classes. So I" she is baffled and she is being a bit exasperated by his little games. She moves to get a set of underwear and quickly put it on and follows by putting one pair of blue jeans and waiting for Rebekah to bring her a top.

"I said if you behave and you did not, you ran away. So like I said you are back to house arrest until further notice." He smiles and stands to walk toward the bathroom while Bonnie is grabbing the empty glass of bourbon and throws it toward him. It misses in extremis because he moves to the side in time. While he looks toward her, the glass hits the wall and shatters.

"I am not your child and I am not your prisoner." She shouts her temper getting the best of her. She is boiling fury and just while she is ready to grab something else to throw at him. As every time she forgets the type of man she is sharing the life with, he quickly reminds her by his acts. Before she can throw the next object, he is recklessly grabbing her arm and shoving her toward the balcony.

She is screaming as she tries to stop the motion but he is stronger than she is. Even her feet strongly digging in the parquet do not stop him from dragging her. They are both now standing at the edge of the balcony and he forces her to face what is below. All she sees is granite and she has a bit of vertigo because it is extremely high. Her heart has lost his rhythmical beat and now she is breathless. she panics and gets a strong grip of him. He looks at her dead in the eyes and she can see that he is angry, but not the usual type of anger. It is the type of anger, which she tries to avoid. This situation will not end under thee sheets with him trying to assert his power. This type of anger will potentially end in harm precisely her being hurt.

"Look down there; this is the only way you can leave this apartment. When I say you are not leaving, you are not leaving. You behave you are rewarded, you throws anything at me and I might help you through the fall. You want out the room you behave or you jump. You do something stupid again and I will lock you here forever. Are we clear love?" he says putting her at the edges a bit more while she holds on him for dear life. He obviously will not hurt her because it physically impossible for him, she does not know that. He would scare her and coerce her to obedience.

"Ok, I am sorry Nik." she says as she swallows her pride and prays for her life. She has seen him do worse and she knows what is capable of, the worst. He pulls her far from the edges before kissing her and she is too tetanized by fear to react to the contact. She actually maintaining her grip on him and she is now starting to cry while he pulls her back inside.

"Shut, shut everything is fine, love I won't hurt you." He says while he is smoothing her hair and she finally notices in whose arms she is crying. She violently shoves him away and goes to stand in the other side of the room. She passes her hand in her air and all she thinks is that she is stuck with a mad man. However, she is also angry that he even threatens her and that he almost hurt her. This is Nik, her Nik and she is now furious.

"You asshole, you promised you won't hurt me. You asshole you almost threw me out of a building." At this point, she is shouting and really does not care. When she sees him coming closer, she screams louder "don't even come near me."

"Temper, temper love and I did not hurt you, did I. you are coming closer because you want to leave this apartment. I promise, I won't hurt you and never will." He says smug knowing that his point is made. He likes that she is not very submissive but some time she pushes him near his limits. He sees her coming closer, still trembling. Once she is standing in front of him, he kisses her forehead.

"Behave and you will be rewarded. You are free to go to your classes tomorrow but today Elijah wants to see you love. So dress up." He says as he releases her and walks toward the bathroom. He leaves her a bit shocked and she tries to understand his change of mood. However, all she can remember is "behave and you will be rewarded." He is conditioning her behavior once again.

The Bennett girl is sitting on the passenger seat next to Klaus but she is deadly silent and refuses to look at him. The silence is not disturbing for Klaus at all, his mind is trying to see what Elijah wants to discuss with Bonnie, and it does not really change from the time they spent together when they are not copulating. She is silent plotting his demise and he is thinking about his business. How to expand it the family further in Chicago. This time, his mind focuses on Alaric Saltzman, what he represents into the Mikealson ascension in Chicago.

He pulls in front of Elijah's house and Bonnie lets escape a sound of appreciation. The exterior of the house seems ancient with beautiful wall and the windows are impressive some are even made of mosaic. She can't wait to see what it looks like inside and she can't also wait to leave this car. It is hard to breath in that heavy atmosphere surrounding her and Klaus. When finally she gets down Klaus walks toward her and takes her hands.

She intertwines her fingers with his, it is a matter of habit, and they are in public place. She placates a fake smile that looks deeply realist and let him lead the way while she is throwing daggers at his back with her eyes. Eventually Klaus knocks at the magnificent wooden door and a beautiful well dress young woman with wavy black hair and caramel skin opens the door. She is smiling brightly and she hugs Klaus. Still politely smiling, she turns to face Bonnie.

"You must be Bonnie; I am Sabine this young man sister in law." She says stretching a hand for Bonnie who takes it with a smile before turning toward Klaus.

"Elijah wife, darling!" He says while she looks a bit taken by the term of endearment but she keeps her smile on and leans affectively toward Klaus

"Oh you did not tell me Elijah was married honey." She says while caressing his hand and she tries to portrait the loving girlfriend.

"Wow she is good if I did not know, I would believe everything. You two look so cute." She says enthusiastically before letting them inside the house.

Klaus just smiles and detangles his fingers from Bonnie's hand and walks toward the bar where Kol is waiting with a smug smile. Bonnie catches Rebekah who is already walking toward her. When the blonde girl reaches her, she can't stop hugging her friend.

"I am so happy you are here, I thought you will be having classes." Rebekah asks a bit surprised

"I am supposed to but …" Bonnie starts but does not finish. She is not willing to bother her friend also she is not fully trusting Rebekah, after all Klaus is her brother. The blonde girl can put the dots together.

"Klaus did not want to you to go and you agreed. Did he discover about kai." she says as she pulled the petite woman away from her brother attracting Klaus' attention but Elijah enters the room stopping him from following the girls.

"I did not really have a choice. He almost threw me from a balcony, so I think I can miss few classes. Yes he did find out about Kai." Bonnie says whispering and looking around "you know Klaus enough and his tantrum are well, they are full of madness." She finishes and now her friend is fuming pulling her by the hand trying to lead her back in the room but she stops and stands still.

"What are you doing Bon; you just told me he almost threw you from a balcony. Let me get his ass and hand it to him or shoot him at least a bullet in his foot." She argues quite decided while dragging the petite caramel woman that is her friend.

"What is with Mikealson and violence, you are not shooting your brother. I already have nightmare, I don't need you to give me more. Even if it is sweet of you." Bonnie smiles to her while walking to take a seat and she starts observing the beautiful little garden.

"Is he beating you, which is why you are having nightmare? I would have not taken Klaus for a woman beater. He is a bit psychopathic but he never gets violent with woman. None of his toys ever complain about that." The blonde girl says getting mad once again while analyzing her friend body.

"Of course he doesn't beat me, bekah calm down. My nightmares are because of Kai and I am fine Klaus fixed it." She says calmly and a bit offended on Klaus behalf. The man is insane and violent but she is still convince that he will never hurt her or maybe she is the insane one to believe that. She is scared to talk about what happened with Kai but with that statement obviously she would have to do so.

"Oh okay then if it is Kai, are you afraid that he may come back? I can take care of it or one of my brothers. We won't let him hurt you, just ask you are family and I promise Klaus won't know." Rebekah says with dedication while Bonnie just smiles at her and holds her hand.

"No needs your brother made sure that he never dares anything similar again. That is why I'm having nightmare. I see his bloody body everywhere; I can't sleep. The only time I slept recently was because I was tired after the number of time your brother and I ... Anyway I think I will manage Blondie." She finishes and stands wanting to go back to the room.

"Sex with my brother is your solution against nightmare. Bon, dove I don't think my brother games is that strong." Rebekah laughs and pulls the little woman in a hug because she thinks that her friend needs it.

"I did not say that but Nik game is strong, way too strong. I think sometimes I can handle this world but I just want to learn to control my fear as you all do. If I am going to be part of this family, I need to conquer my fear and you Miss Mikealson should teach me." She snuggles more in the hug then releases the blonde girl.

"Then lesson number one don't let Klaus control everything, we all know he is the lunatic of the family and that says a lot. Lesson 2 one vice justify millions of sins, which means find that little bad thing, the little sin that make you feel better. All Mikealson have one. Kol is drugs, Elijah is sex, mine is party and Klaus is the one with too many but alcohol, smoking and women make the short list but I would rather you having none of it. I like your pure soul Bennett." She says a bit jokingly but the truth is never far from a well-thought joke.

"We might have a problem with rule number one and rule number two are deeply linked here Blondie. I told you his game was strong." She says joking heartedly while dragging the blonde girl back into the room where they find Elijah, Kol, and Klaus in deep conversation.

"Bon, you are as beautiful as I remember" Kol says while grabbing her hand to depose a kiss but he stops midway before mockingly turning to his brother. "That won't be enough reason for you to beat me up again, if yes I rather just go the extra miles." Klaus just glares at him but the young man is already covering Bonnie hand but she moves out of reach because she hates the way with which he always refers to her like an object and he uses her to despite Klaus.

"Miss Bennett, glad to see my brother has not broken your patience yet and that you are well. Please take a seat I needed to have a talk with you." Elijah smiled politely whilst offering her a seat. "I assume Niklaus has said nothing to you about what we may need you to do later on tonight." he pursues while he also take a seat.

"He must have forgotten I assume but I am sure you will fill me in." She cannot really stops her loyalty to Nik, and she feels like she needs to protect him in public.

Elijah smiles a bit because he knows she is covering for him even when she does not need to do it. He made a critical choice, she is proving herself worthy of it, and when Klaus told him she came back on her own, he knew she was as perfect as he thought. However, all he has to do is to make her able to control his younger brother at some extent. Now it is clear who is fully in control and that leaves them with loose cannon as Niklaus at the head of the family, but she will grow into it and pacify him.

"So that does not really matter but we need you to meet someone tonight, you might know Alaric Saltzman." He inquires but the name does nothing to trigger Bonnie. She could not remember who it was, so he decides to give more detail. "Dirty blond hair, tall and maybe in early 30's. Well known in the city and a client you met a lot."

"I have a lot of regular, Elijah and I did not make a point of remembering their names. No one wants to go home with memories of stranger." Bonnie says trying to figure out who could be that man, she had a nickname for every client and she never wished to remember their names because she never wished to bring back their memory or the time she was forced into a job and the darkness of the activity.

"Well the man you can't remember is very important into the ascension we are planning mostly in Niklaus range of business and also because of his brother in law. You see mister Saltzman happens to be very well connected politically also he controls a very lucrative business, but he is also competition." The elder Mikealson tries to introduce the man before passing a picture to Bonnie's who actually smiles recognizing the man but Klaus does not miss the smile and he is annoyed.

"Oh that is krusty, which is at least what I call him, and what type of business a man like him can have in common with Nik?" She says a between a small laugh. She is incapable to picture the man whom she often pictured as a depressed school teacher because conversing with him seemed to be a punishment at the time.

"Well I see you have some fondness for the man, love. If you even have a pet name for him." Jealously flaring Klaus says, Bonnie throws at him a consternate look that exasperates him.

"He was not the worst of my client and he did pay well. I have a nickname for all of them." She answers him just to despite him.

"And you slept with him too; he passed your policy rules." He spits while lighting a cigarette

"Nik shut up you are being ridiculous." Bekah intervenes to stop her brother and defends her friend while Kol is chuckling and enjoying the little entertainment. Bonnie is considering her option, if she needs to throw what her glass contains at his face but she knows better than to irritate him further. She just settles for holding control of her temper.

"If Klaus is done being petulant and jealous of past shadows, can I continue to enlighten Miss Bennett here?" Elijah intervenes and shuts all arguments while Klaus eyes are promising Bonnie more questions. She rolls her eyes in response.

"So Mr. Saltzman like Klaus here is in weapon smuggling and controls half of south Chicago business, which is very lucrative. We control the other side and if we could convince him to bend to us, it would be ideal. We will triple our profit and gain more weight on the table but also control the entire sector. " He says while checking if she still follows. Bonnie seems to have her brain in ebullition, she puts everything in orders and now tries to see where she fits in.

"Okay but how do I come in, when clearly he won't leave his territory for my beautiful eyes and as no political relation we can use to blackmail him." Bonnie inquired.

"Oh you miss Bennett and your beautiful eyes will just do that. You can destroy what make him powerful. You can destroy his marriage and the man is nothing without his wife. He won't risk losing her." Elijah says smiling before pursuing his explanation and he brilliantly illustrates why they are going after a weapon smuggler who does not represent a big pawn.

Alaric is a little fish on his own but a powerful family backs him because of his wife. The man used to be a modest arm dealer. However, when he married in the Gilbert family, He married intelligent; opening himself the door of golden Chicago. The gilberts have power in every branches that matter in the city, politics with senator, congressional representative and governor but they are also important in the other influential business of the city mostly crimes. If the Mikealson want to install themselves durably in the high sphere of the city, they have to wipe the Gilberts.

Going frontally against the Gilberts will be pure madness not because they might not win but because of the losses. If focus in an organize crime war, they will lose everything they already control in the city like the police, the casino and now with the parker boy gone prostitution. However, if they can get that family from inside and from the bottom chain their victory is assured. By controlling Saltzman, they get access to the inside of the family. They force the man to snitch also take away one of the functional source of income of the Gilberts family. They make it easy to attack their political side and that makes everything easy on the paper.

If bonnie understands the power game to come, she only sees a little scratch on that perfect plan. They can't blackmail a man without proof of a liaison also, she never agreed to any sexual relation with the man. Therefore, she chooses to put that in evidence.

"I don't want to rain on anyone parade but the man never had a liaison with me and surely a name on an escort list is not enough to stress him." She argues but with the way Elijah seems confident, the man has that covered too.

"Well tonight you are going to bring us that little compromising details, the man has been begging you to have sex with him, you would make his dream comes true." Elijah says with a grin. It contradicts the deep frown on Klaus forehead.

Klaus like Bonnie is surprised but he is also getting furious because Elijah knows he won't allow it. His brother is begging to be killed, if he keeps up with the idea of having his woman sleeping with anyone other than him. He murderously stares at Elijah and he is second away to blow his head out and when he is about to contradict Elijah. Bonnie starts talking regaining his attention.

"So you want me to have sex tonight with krusty." She inquires thinking the man must be crazy, but again they bought an escort or better said a prostitute, it was clear she might come to do something like it. She looks at Klaus and he is angry, the anger she recently discovered and she does not want him to make another mess. she stands and walks toward where he is sitting and grabs his hand. "Are you okay?" she asks and bends to whispers into his ears "if you want power you have to swallow it, so behave."

She straightens ready to go back where she was sitting but Klaus pulls her on his laps and whispers into her ear "like I said before, you would be dead before you end up in some other man bed. So here, another lesson smart girl power is taken. I will bend that man you are so much in the rush to sleep with and then you will do what you want with his dead body." He finishes with a sadistic smile before turning to face Elijah and calmly adds, "She is not sleeping with anyone that is not up to discussion except if any of you want to cross me."

Elijah laughs before turning toward Bonnie "here is your chance; I promise you that you will gain something from this. However, your body, your choice. The thing is we all do horrible things and this might be the less horrible things you will have to do. However in complete opposite of Niklaus fashion, I am leaving you a choice."

She looks at Klaus and his eyes are promising to murder her if she even just dares to contradict him. Elijah is cleverly observing what is going on. He is trying to observe the balance of power between those two. He is surprised how she manages to maintain Klaus focus on her in the state he is in. he knows he is taking major risk because his brother is impulsive and step away to actually hurt him. However, he needs to see where those two stand, it is important for the future of what he wants to accomplish.

Staring at Klaus eyes, Bonnie one more time asks to him "so you want me to have sex with Alaric, so you can hold it against him."


	6. fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey for everyone reading the story, I don't often update on ao3 but there is actually more chapter on fanfiction.net the client by Elsac2 just search the story namr or my author name.

first step and all is perfect second steps it is all fucked 

She still faces Klaus, Her brilliant green irises clashing with the dark steel blue stones that his eyes became under the intensity of the tempest ravishing his mind. Elijah nods encouragingly and it confirms her assumption. Still battling the gnawing hesitation, she feels when she stares at Nik, she closes her eyes, and she looks deep inside for confidence. Trying in some manner to maintain the lies of unaltered calm and confidence, she stands taller, but in the back of her mind, a voice is promising consequences and retaliation by Nik, but she simply chooses to ignore all of it.

So standing there facing Klaus with a fragile confidence, she wonders why the prospect of her having sex with Alaric to further Elijah’s agenda feels morally wrong when she has done it before. The months she worked for Kai, she did the exact same thing with the added advantage to gain from it, here Elijah goes resonate with hers. She has been asking for agency, she asked for a very simple thing, choice that is now given to her. It seems so scandalous and ultimately ironic that her choice is at some extent attached to her complicate past. However, that doesn’t change the fact that the choice is hers to make, not Klaus one, Not kai’s but hers.

Bonnie is afraid, she feels the need to cry, but she won't back down from the matter. She has to do it, today she is allowed to make a choice, and she has had sex with a man for less than an empire at stake. She is in control this time and that is what she wished for every day. Control even drawn from the darkest places is still control and it comes with added safety and warmth. She can manipulate the situation in her advantage; she can handle things, and she rewarded with a share of what she is building for them.

She tries to touch Klaus, she attempts somehow to calm him because she feels confident enough to do that, and when she looks at him the confidence falters. She knows that he is about to snatch that little possibility of her deciding on what she wants for herself. Therefore, she tries to touch him to appease him, but he moves aside avoiding her patronizing caress, and she feels her anguish grow. Not willing to let her have agency, Klaus grabs her hand, he tries to pull her out of the room so he can stop everything, but she snatches her hand out of his grip.

She pulls him back, she stops the motion, and she stands opposed to his wish. Physically, her gesture and posture screams a strong no to his attempt to control her, and just for a second she is willing to stand and defy him. The consequences can be damned, her fears might as well mute themselves, and she stands proud against him.  
x  
________________________________________

She stares deeply in his eyes as she attempts to send a clear message that he can't miss, but he is as defiant as she is, and he stands his ground. She steps toes to toes with him and she kisses him, it is surprising to everyone in the room, but she knows her strength. She wants to use her advantage on him, and she coerces him to do what she wants with the only way she knows.

She rises on her feet to whisper at his ear, "Am behaving, so calm down and what your better option is. Murdering the man?" 

She is being brave because she knows this is her way to keep a tight hold on bit of control. She has never felt as brave as she does standing her grounds against Klaus. Slowly removing her hands from his face with a caress, she slides them easily down and she circles his waist very affectionately. Klaus is a bit hesitant because she is never affectionate with him, but at this moment, she is just trying to manipulate him.

She does not want to sleep with Alaric, she even rebukes the idea, but she understands that there is just more behind it. She wants the power Elijah promises, she is not different from her old self, but she is trying to be as cold and pragmatic as everyone else standing in this room can be. Soon or later, she will be led to do worse. Therefore, she just choses to do it now rather than later. She anchors her feet on the ground to be more rooted in the present, she clings strongly on Klaus, and she is getting her combativeness from him as she feels the need to prove to him that she wants what control she can steal out of his hold. 

Still she can't stand against Klaus, so she tries to negotiate with him if only he stops long enough to listen. His demeanor changes, with his hand slowly caressing her back and his eyes return each of her intense stares with their own intensity, he is agreeing to participate in their silent conversation. They never reach such level of understanding whist still having such contrary opinion. The atmosphere around them depicts the electrifying feelings shared between them at the instant; the surprised stares of the other people in the room just reflect the strength of a certain intimacy that were not expected.

Klaus stops ready to say no again, he disengages his eyes from her whilst still drawing comfort in the heat born from the contact with her skin. He is just keeping his boiling temper under fragile control, due to a very inexplicable reason, he is fascinated by her ingenuity at that exact moment, he loves that she emulates confidence with a strong will to challenge him, but he is unwilling to bend.

She is almost royal and extremely beautiful to his biggest regret because he has to battle her on every ground. However, he is not letting her win that little war. She can't sincerely wish to sleep with another man, he is inadvertently crushing the small hand of her that he is holding, and she is withstanding the pain. She slowly caresses his hand to smooth his emotions, he is unstable, but to her he is carving under the weight of her will.  
x  
________________________________________  
Elijah steps forward and he is applauding, the man is presently satisfied by what he has seen. That petite woman is standing as tall as his monstrous brother can, and she is not scared a bit by the man. Elijah is convinced that with a bit of practice Bonnie can learn to twist Klaus’ arm, and that is her second purpose in his eyes. He can still see the sparks around the pair from the fire she ignites in Klaus or even the little amber color in her eyes whilst she recovers. He is smiling brightly, he is the only one that knows why he paired his unstable brother with a fragile escort, but now nothing can dissuade him that he succeeded on his endeavor.

"Well you have a strong back bone; I needed to know it and now it is proven that he can’t walk all over you.” Elijah throws when he comes close the pair.   
“Klaus you can now stop planning my murder. I am not asking your woman to have sex with someone else. I will never use her in such disgusting manner; she is part of the family. What I am asking of her is simply to give me compromising proof or anything looking relatively compromising. I think we can manage to do the rest. Can you do that tonight Bonnie?" Elijah finishes taking, all Bonnie can do is to nod, and Klaus is still as furious as before.

"She is not even kissing him; his hands are not even touching her." Klaus adds from where he stands still fuming with anger. “And if it still happens then…” He sees no need to finish that sentence with more than a threatening smirk in Bonnie and Elijah’s direction.

"Whatever you say brother. She is your woman, your weapon. You see fit how to use her, all I want is Alaric Saltzman becoming the Mikealson bitch, and I am glad that you are so actively in the family business even when it doesn’t involve murder or violence." Elijah says knowingly.  
The elder Mikealson knows that Klaus would not let Bonnie out of his sight; because of that need always to have her around, Klaus will never allow another Mikealson to handle what might happen tonight.

“Miss Bennett, thank you. I still have my body in one piece." Elijah adds as he leaves the room.  
Bonnie is still staring at Klaus wondering what his elder brother is talking about, the blond man standing in front her seems still to be a word away to succeed on destroying the world.

"By the way can I talk to you privately?" Elijah says as he stops the door that leads to the mention’s staircase. He stands there waiting for Bonnie to follow him, which she does as soon as she succeeds to get her hands back from Klaus.

Bonnie enters Elijah's spacious office a bit hesitantly, she doesn’t know what to expect after what happened earlier. However, the man seems relaxed and unbothered by his younger brother antic. Elijah takes a seat behind a beautiful mahogany desk, and it weirdly reminds her of scene in those old mobster movies her dad loved so much, and the man behind the chair fits the part of the brilliant godfather perfectly.

She is staring at him curious about what he has to say but also anxious, the only other Mikealson out of Nik that she is acquainted with and comfortable around is her friend Rebekah. She feels compelled to move her eyes around the room to hide her anxiety, she also tries to get a bit familiar with every object in case she needs to defend herself, and eventual she searches for landmark to help her understand the way to interact with him.   
x  
________________________________________

Elijah is very perceiving in nature and he observes her from the corner of his eyes. Her demeanor and the little display of anxiety are interesting way to understand her, so he takes his time, which is making her more anxious. However, the fact that she can switch from being in control and calm in front of an inflamed Klaus to a scared fretting bird once left alone with him surprises him. The woman fascinates him; He raises his hand to indicate a seat facing him, and eventually his little observation ends.

He pulls out two glasses and a bottle of old bourbon, He pours himself a glass and another for Bonnie then he hands it to her, but she just puts it aside. He smiles and starts drinking silently. He is still working on her patience as he simply observes her. Bonnie is getting a bit exasperated and irritated by whatever is going on, but also his eyes on her are heavy and disturbing.

“Me staring at you drinking is hopefully not the point of my presence here?" She asked a bit abrasively and it is a bit too late when she remembers that if he is anything close to his brother then she might be in trouble.

The man just smiles once again appreciating her mood changes, he wonders if his brother actually puts up with that amount of temper and sass.  
"How does Klaus manage so much temper?" He asked with a little smirk and he is amused by her act.

"He manages just fine, don’t worry about it." She answers with no commitment to the conversation, she hates losing her time, but Elijah seems adamant on wasting it. 

“That is unexpected, how do you manage with his?" He says trying to cut into the defense that she is building.

She smiles and she feigns confidence ready to come up with a convincing lie about her situation with Nik, she is always in the optic of defending the unstable man, loyal to a fault. She often asks herself if she is loyal to him because she is afraid of what he can do if she is not, but she is just knows that it has more to with her belief that it is the world against her and he is the only one standing between her and the violence of said world.

"He is not that bad, as you have seen nothing I can’t handle in every day setting." She is being snarky and voluntarily rude because she does not want to answer any inquiry on the matter of her situation with Klaus

“But you are still leaving with a monster." Elijah says cutting the game 

He can irrefutably see a mistake that he has to clear for her. Stupidly, she has some faith in the individual, and he can see it in her response to the fact that he called Klaus a monster. He feels her eagerness to defend him, but he needs her to know the truth for her own sake.

"Nik has his moment. However you did offered me to the monster so what does that make you?" She calmly states remembering how the man sitting in front of her told his brother that she was his woman; he decided that she was a perfect fit for his unstable brother. So having him sitting almighty and falsely showing concern is infuriating her. Her hands grab the armrest of her chair, her fingers digs inside the leather until she feels pain in her knuckle, and she is fighting another outburst of fury.

“You might not see it as for now, but the association was beneficial for you and him." He says in a very sweet way as if he is explaining a lesson to a child

“Have you met Klaus?" The Bennett girl inquires curious to how she can manage to benefit of an association with a ball of violence and fury.

“I have grown around the man, so I can understand the frustration, but again I’m not in some sort of romance with him. The benefits that I have come to expect as a brother are very different to what he offers to his lover.” He points out and a look toward her is a simple way to ask if she eventually understands. 

Bonnie feels a bit expose but she refuses to even classify whatever she can feel for Nik to be more than attraction and maybe acceptance of an unfortunate situation but she is now interested by the conversation because she wants to know how such a crazy idea can be born in the mind of a man that think himself brilliant. She will never consider herself Klaus’ lover. 

"A space in his bed hardly makes me a lover." Bonnie tries to refute his assumption but it only causes a smirk on Elijah lips .

"Not yet but it won’t last before you irremediably fall in love with one another, your insecurities feeds in his, a match from heaven the pure one to soften the evil. Miss Bennett, I picked you for two reasons, your client list, and the need for my brother to be canalized before his recklessness cost us everything." Elijah exposes a bit of his plan because he knows what she wants, which the advantage he has on her.

"So what are we? Pawns in a game where you play matchmaker.” She questioned

"Klaus is not a pawn, Niklaus is the king of this empire that why he can’t be reckless or we all stumble. You miss Bennett wants power and you will never have it without Niklaus or my family. Beneficial has I told you before, if matchmaking skill can help my family then I will play matchmaker." He tells her confidently.

Elijah needs his brother to care about more than mindless destruction and consuming power but that is almost impossible. Bonnie can care for the both of them and his brother can and will care for Bonnie. Elijah stands up and walks to the door ready to end the conversation because he knows that he has made his point clear .  
"This is your family now and Mikealson looks after each other, now I can’t keep you any longer or Klaus well we all know how Klaus is." He finishes 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie walks into the room where she was previously, her head is full of interrogation, and she barely notices the cacophony around her. Rebekah grabs her arm to bring her close to her side; it is enough to startle Bonnie out of her thought. 

"We are going dove, tell that to your boyfriend here." Rebekah says to a shocked Bonnie 

"Going where?" The petite brunette woman asks to her friend still thinking about her conversation with Elijah but a bit alarm

"Nowhere love, she is absolutely taking you nowhere.” Klaus answers for Rebekah while Bonnie still does not completely understand there exchange and really want nothing to do with it, so she just rolls her eyes at both of them

The blonde woman is irritated because since Bonnie left the room with Elijah, She has been arguing with her brother about the fact that is not allowing her friend to go for her university class.

"Don't listen to him, we are leaving because you bonbon still have two classes to attend today , and this asshole that happen to be my brother can do nothing or I promise I will shoot him." She says threatening Klaus whilst he is just laughing to the threat and Kol is doing the exact same thing.

"I don't think matters are as serious as you make it sound lil sis" Kol says before pursuing "I am sure Bonbon is not that eager to go to class either."

"And she is not going as I said before, Bonnie belongs to me Bekah, and I said no." Klaus calmly states whilst still laughing from her previous threat.

"Keep on treating her like this and she won't think twice before running away and I would make sure to help her when it happen." The blonde girl shouts at Klaus who suddenly he stops laughing , and he starts coming dangerously close to Bonnie before pulling her into him.

“You know that you can't do that?" He asks to Bonnie whilst he hardly stares at her, and she is a bit out of everything going around her way too taken by her own thoughts, which he misinterprets and he strengthens his grip on her and asks once again. "you know that you are never leaving me right."

"I am not leaving and I already told you." Bonnie just answers a bit surprised by his question and finally forcing herself to take part in whatever is going on.

She breathes a bit frustrated and she wants to say more to calm Klaus, but she stopped by Rebekah who pushes her behind her back protectively after she snatches her away from him. The blonde woman glares at Klaus and with all the strength she can master, Rebekah punches him on his chest. Bonnie is a bit chocked

"You were hurting her.” She groans due to frustration with her brother and she turns to face Bonnie 

“we are leaving you are grown enough to decide when you want attend your classes or not." The blonde points at her friend’s arm where a little blue is appearing and Klaus is surprised. He feels guilty because he did not notice the amount of force that he was applying and when he tries to grab Bonnie’s to see the damage; his sister pushes Bonnie a bit further behind her back, which annoys Klaus.

"What do you want to do, hurt her more?" She says a bit aggressively.

"It is fine Bekah, Nik won't hurt me. Calm down and if he ever does, you will be my first call." Bonnie says trying to pacify the room as she moves out of the blonde-haired woman’s shadow.

Klaus pulls her gently toward her, he carefully examines her arm, and he just kisses her very softly taking her by surprise.  
"You can go and just don't be late." He whispers into her ear before kissing the crown of her head.

Bonnie smiles to Rebekah before breaking the news "It seems you won that one Blondie, let's go my hero." She says while still facing Klaus a bit surprised by the bit of kindness, but she finally snaps out of the emprise his aura as on her, and she runs into Rebekah's arms.

"You are going soft brother." Kol adds breaking the little moment of intimacy while Rebekah glares at him, and she asks him to shut up.  
x  
________________________________________  
"If you plan on disobeying me tonight just remember who has been the cause of your nightmares. They are not the worst damage I can do. You keep your hands to yourself and the same to your mouth. You do whatever you want to get what we need but if he touches you..." Klaus says threatening her because his jealousy is up the roof. She is about to spend a night with an actual man from her list and the worst part is that he has to supervise that mess, but also he has to have an eye on everything. His voice is cold and cutting not as reassuring as Bonnie would want it to be at this exact moment.

She looks ravishing in that dress and he really wonders how much all of this is a chore to her. She is wearing a crimson red form fitting dress with a Grecian neckline and it beautifully displays all of her curves. Her hair is in a dominatrix ponytail. She looks beautiful to his biggest torment, and it is just making him more suspicious and irritated. She is the living image of those goddess legends and myths are written as ode to, and having to see her tonight interact with another man promises to cause pain and anger to Klaus. He is already frustrated and Bonnie can feel it in his body language

"I will handle it the best way I can and you will be in the next room. Even if I wanted to do anything, will you let it happen? I don't think so and I have done this before you decided that I was your property. Nik if you want power swallow it." She says a bit more enthusiastic than she is. Once again she is back inside the elevator of a hotel with the number of a hotel room, but at the same time it is different because what will happen next she will be in control of it not the man she is about to meet or the man fuming next to her, but only her.

"You look beautiful, too beautiful for me to allow any man that close to you. Now, I have to drop you in front of a hotel room, so I say it one more time. Keep your hands to yourself love because I am already in murderous mindset, and I don't need your hands when I fuck you." The blonde man argues with her and spits word just to channel her frustration

"Well thanks for the compliment and the threat to cut my hands, but somehow this dress might have to come off this body because that what is compromising. If you want your proofs, you will learn self-control." She chastises him, she is taking a bit of liberty with him forgetting how jealous the man is, but she needs to talk before she does what she has to do and having this back and forth with him is helping her more than anything else.

He is a bit riled up by her statement but he chooses to ignore it, if he thinks about it might just push him to bring her back into the golden prison that he has built around her. He pulls her closer, he holds her face between his hands, he looks deeply in her eyes, and he gets a bit more irritated because she looks ethereal and all he wants now is to have sex but he can't. He passionately kisses and pushes her against the elevator wall trying to get his way but she pushes him away.

"We have work to do Nik, we don't want to be caught and have everything thrown away because you can't control yourself." She says straightening her skirt and she walks toward the other end of the elevator; trying to focus and calm her nerves before entering that room and eventually wait for that man but having Klaus making a scene is not helping. She is biting her inner chick just to keep quiet and be reasonable

"You like it so much to have men who are not me touching you that you can wait for the great Alaric. You are so excited by your work." He spits the word angrily at her and on the moment, she is way to focus to answer at his provocation. That only pisses him more, he is boiling inside, and increasingly he starts forgetting the principle behind their entire presence there. He grabs her once again pulling her closer to him, she offers no resistance just putting her arm between them to put a certain distance, and that just annoys him more. He grunts and releases her before hitting his fist into the elevator wall.

x  
________________________________________

She becomes a bit irritated by his behavior, but she stares at the floor moving on the elevator, and she just holding her tongue trying to avoid making the situation more than what it is already. When eventually she arrives to the floor where she is supposed to get down, she is anxious but she is trying to convince herself that everything will go as planned ,but she is freaking out and she should not be because it not the first time. She is taken out of her thought when Klaus pulls her into him once more, and then he kisses her without letting her much choice before releasing her  
.  
"You make sure that you stay safe and you keep your hand to yourself. I am not far, nothing can happen to you or you can stop now." He says still holding her hand

"I will be fine love." She says mocking him but happy that he will be in the next room. She inhales deeply filling her lungs with fresh air before she leaves the elevator and walks inside the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The room is bathing in darkness, and for a moment, she does not want to switch the lights on. She holds her breath for what seems like an eternity because a thread of memory is just rushing to her. The last time she stood into a hotel room much like this one, she ended up sold to an insane man. She was trapped the other time and now she is the one setting the trap.

She finally gets the strength to switch the light on and she checks the time, she is twenty minutes early and takes her phone to go through the message Elijah has received from Alaric when he impersonated Kai to set the rendez-vous. For a second, she is happy that it was Elijah who did it because if Klaus had to read half of what was mentioned here, she would not have made it out of their apartment’s door.

She scrolls through her phone and reads her messages to calm her nerves, and it is not really helping because what she is reading is a bit offending and objectifying her. The word used by Alaric are all in disrespect of her nature and the way he refers to her with disdain, it is hurting even if most of it has no hold in reality now. It just reminds her why for the last time she wants to be at the top of the chain and not just another person that is only casualty. She moves on the bed and lies there trying to feel a bit more relaxed, but nothing is helping. She thinks about putting the music on but they need to have the sound clear.

She looks around to see where the Mikaelson's men could have hide all the microphone, camera looking a bit silly moving around, and eventually when her nerves got the best of her she walked to the bar and poor a glass of white wine. Recently she has been drinking a bit more than she used to, but who could really blame. She fills the gigantic glass and opens the balcony trying to check the opposite building but also to appreciate the view of the city.

She drinks her glass quite quickly, she pours another one before getting her phone out again, she is glancing at the time. Now he was late of decades of minutes and that just made her more anxious. She decides to text her cousin Lucy because that is what she was accustomed to do before. Texting Lucy to make sure that she might not be murder by a client that uses to be her normal life.

Hey Luce I know you might be worried but I am doing fine. She finishes with a smiling emoticon

Bonnie wtf where have you been, I have been calling since you left that stupid message I was worried. Lucy texts back and she knows that she made a mistake to open that box and that drawer of her life. Immediately, she regrets her idea and she wants to stop because she doesn’t want to be the cause of worries for the only family that she has left , and soon her phone rings again with another message.

Bonnie Bennett, IF Matt did not assure me you were well I would have called the police is everything right lil cousin. Have I done something wrong, and you know I have been getting more money maybe we can later try to negotiate with kai. She reads and she just now wants to cry. Lucy has always had her back and did her best to try to help when she ended up in her troubled predicament but now she does not even know how to bring her in. This was a wrong idea she is now convince of it because she is feeling building her anxiety and tears are threatening to fall and she is starting to look helpless and she does not know what to do. Therefore, she just very subconsciously dials Klaus number.  
It rings for a second and she stands from her spots with a lot of anxiety as she is going to the balcony to get fresh air. She puts the wine glass down and waits for him to answer eventually he answers.

"Hey love." He answers very calmly, he can listen to her breathing heavily on the other side of the line, and he knows that her resolution has weakened.

"I am freaking out, Lucy Nik please you have to let me see her. Please I won't leave I will come back." She blurs out surprising him and he barely knows what to say. She is going at every speed and just blurring things out. Klaus is losing patience and he is minute away to go into the adjacent room to drag her out but if he leaves her there, she might learn something and they need it for the family.

"Love, shut up and calm down because this is embarrassing. Swallow it you told me before." he says and waits for her to calm down so he can say more but he has no more the opportunity because she hangs up and goes back to the room and sits as calm as she could.

I will see you when I have time, don't worry I am better than I use to be Lucy and I will call you later. Now I am working. She finishes her text and silences her phone.  
________________________________________  
She feels better now and breathing just fine. She is once more calm and collected waiting for that man to come so she can't use him to punish Nik, so he too can swallow it. She picks up her wine glass one more time and goes back into the room walking into the bathroom to fix the little imperfection her little panic created and finally there is a knock at the door.

Her heart races for a moment but she puts a smile on her face and puts her best poker face. She opens the door to a smiling Alaric and she knows she can't back down even if she is disgusted by the man and resentful toward him.

Klaus is observing the scene from a screen while the room is filled with some of his henchmen, and he is getting a bit irritated just by the tone of voice Bonnie is using because he remembers her using it on him when he first met her. How he envied the man to whom she was talking on the phone with that day. Yet another man to hate, he hates her switching voice because of everything it means.

He observes how she puts a bright and seductive smile on her face, it knows with the logical side of his brain that all of it is just an elaborate scene and a façade, but he can't stop himself to want to smash into something or just actually smash into the man receiving those smiles. The man who is the center of her attention now, He fucking hates that bastard, and he will take great pleasure to have him under his thumb. He is burning internally and fighting his temper harder than he ever has, but he can't be reckless at time like this even when all he wants is to be reckless.

He pulls a cigarette from his pockets and lights it up hoping that it can help relax him, but it is barely doing the trick. It is just keeping his hand busy so he does not smash into the different screens, and he is glad that they are not starting a conversation. His eyes are darkening at the same pace that is mind. Tons of dark ideas, he is distributing guilt between Elijah and Bonnie, blaming his stupid brother more than he does her. Bonnie is spared his fury, but he is suspicious of her for being too good at the act she puts with Alaric, and he doubts that it is actually an act.

He calls one of the men working for him asking for bourbon and it is offered to him. He drains it way to quickly but he needs to dull his mind so he asks for another one. To his third one, he is feeling a bit calmer but he also forces himself to portray calm because of those men around him. They have never seen him in other state than composed, and he imposes, inspires respect thus he has to be contained.

Bonnie opens the door and just feels that creeping effect she has not felt for a while since she has moved with Klaus to be precise. When the man standing on the other side smiles to her, she forces herself to contain the disgust that she feels and the apprehension. The smell of his fragrance does not help, cheap and strong invading her nose and because she is hyper alert at the exact moment, she feels a bit bad and almost sick. She is also disgust because of what she knows of the man and even the way that he refers to her in his exchange with Elijah.

She smiles brightly and seductively calling on her alter ego, the lustrous persona she created month ago to survive this world. She is stepping out of her skin and letting the other woman take control, but it feels like the first time when she did, and she feels uncomfortable. However, exteriorly she pulls a perfect façade feigning interest and coquetry whilst the man interiorly repulses her.

She pulls him caressing sensually his hand and closes the door. She smiles once again now acting very confident and settling in a comfortable velvet chair voluptuous. She crosses her legs lazy before taking back her glass of white wine and just wets her lips. She is trying to install a certain ambience in the room. She finally looks at him mimicking lust and desire in her eyes when she succeeds in pushing her mind away.

________________________________________  
Alaric eventually starts the conversation and Bonnie answers flirtatiously at every of his banal questions, building a certain mystery and working on his lust. She wants to obtain certain things for him and she is working toward it. The arms dealer finally stands and takes a seat closer to Bonnie that makes the young woman a bit tense but she perfectly hides it.

When he tries to get physically closer, she puts in place a playful defense using her legs that she lustrously let slide from the top of his chest until the bulge forming in his pants. She smiles before faking that beautifully orchestrated giggle that echo in the room when he says something salacious that profoundly disgust her, but she plays nice and even let him pulls her chair closer to him.

Alaric is a talker and a drunk; it seems with every glass she pours for him, he gets more and more talkative. He is getting into detail of how he wants to handle her. All the unmentionable things he has dreamed to do to her since he met her. How she is the prettiest woman he has seen and he can wait to see her naked and have her impaled on his humongous penis from his own word. He is describing a very vivid picture and Bonnie is being courteous looking at him with eyes that promises passion and she fake interest, but in her mind, she has zoned out, and when she catches some part of the conversation or just actually listen, she rolls her eyes into oblivion internally.

He pulls her so she can seat on his laps and the first thing she does is to compare to the way Klaus does it. The way and the meaning behind it, she thinks how it is thrilling with her Nik and she can even feel his invisible hand lingering on her back, how probably his lips will be kissing every inch of skin, and she will feels like she is burning and she would itch for more. Now Alaric's hands are roaming and lingering on her body and she feels distant while wanting to have it over before it even starts. When she feels his lips touching her naked back, she is fighting to not shrink away and just leave.

No she fakes moan and sees how he is growing bold into his touch and he is becoming a bit rough, and all she wants is to find a way to slow this but she is being patient and technical. She fakes moans and maybe sounding extremely false at least at her own ear but he is too taken to even notice, and when he tries to kiss her, she is so quick to dodge that he is a bit startled, but she makes sure to put her necks in exchange. In addition, while he is licking, biting, and what she thinks his a sort of kissing, she is thinking thanks, I manage to dodge that one because Nik would just kill me.

She is doing her best to avoid disobeying anything in her list, keeping her hand and mouth to herself, but also not knowing when it is enough to be compromising. When finally she feels his hands grab her, she wants to scream. She is holding her breath and her eyes grow wilder with the green turning pale because of the building fear. She wants to run but she shouts at herself screw this if you run now you just let that mofo thing you are weak and that is embarrassing. She can hear Nik’s voice says the last word this is embarrassing love.

She releases the breath she was holding when she notices Alaric’s grip on her waist is just to turn her around and not to slide his hands in place where she does not want him to go. The all experience is dreadful, she did not remember the all-fake and feigning interest being so exhausting, and when he tries to kiss her on her mouth again now that she is facing him, she dodges again. He frowns trying to force her and there she tenses remembering Kai but she puts both hands to stop him.  
x  
________________________________________

"I don't kiss it is not included in the packages." She says bluntly staring at him and a bit defiantly waiting for him to give Klaus a reason to end this night differently.  
"You did not have sex the other time that I asked but here we are." so he tries again and there she moves away a bit

"I said no I don't kiss and maybe this time you find the good price." She says with a calm that she did not suspect to have but she has it in the heat of the action. However, she supposes having to deal with Nik and manages the changes in his predominant emotion makes her capable of withstanding any tense situation now.

"You are a whore; you have a price for anything even those appetizing lips of yours." Alaric says condescendingly, bonnie laughs bitterly at the remarks, but she knows that in few minutes, it would all be different and there will be no truth in his words. She thinks back at all his messages with that same sentence, how he belittled her repeatedly, and she is now feeling vindictive.

"That is why I only do what I am paid to do." She responds sweetly but her word coated with poison and she is calmly plotting his demise and revenges.

"Then why don't you do it rather than using your mouth to speak, it is to annoy me." He spits annoyed that a scum whore that has for month thought she was above him by refusing his advances, but she is about to learn her position.

Bonnie only smiles before stepping away from him with malice in her eyes, she gives a knowing look that is not meant for Alaric Saltzman but for Niklaus Mikealson, and she knows that what she is about to do will hurt him. When Klaus is hurt, he will unleash his anger upon on something or someone, in this case the disgusting pork in front of her that thinks he is entitled to her because she is less than a human just a bitch in rut from his own word to Elijah, and she slowly unzips her dress and pulls her hands out.  
She lets the dress fall down and without him being in the room, she can feel his building anger. She knowingly smiles before going to place herself in the California king bed and lays there in a sensual and provocative gesture. She raises on her elbow, she gives him a languorous smile showing teeth that are actually mocking fangs because she is setting him to be torn apart.

"I showed you mine, now it is your turn or you would let me be cold." She says waiting for him to make that fatidic step and now she knows that bit of power. In some manner, she understands Elijah’s words.

She sees him removes his clothes a bit in a hurry and he is finally joining her, she opens her legs to accommodate him and she just puts her hands in his hair. She makes sure she has his mouth kissing her belly, his hand roaming on her legs and she is a bit disgust and glad that she still has her underwear on, but she makes a point to moan louder and louder just waiting for Klaus to burst into the room and do what he does best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus has been living his personal hell for the past minutes since Alaric has stepped on that room. He is tired of the flirtation. The fake laughs and giggles coming from Bonnie and filling his ears from rich sound that he has never been subjects to, but what is really rubbing him the wrong way is all the salacious remarks coming from Alaric’s mouth. He can feels the desire inside the other man voice just as consuming as he knows his can be, and when she responds to Alaric with sensual smile and suave laugh, he is livid.  
He is losing reason by bits when she sits on his laps, the only thing he can do is to smoke excessively and drink while he wonders how much it would take really to hurt that man. Does he needs to break his hands, and when his mouth deposes itself on her shoulder and she moans in a very disturbing way. He does not really care that he knows the sound is fake or she is displeased by Alaric’s touch, but those are consolation that are not stopping the built of blinding rage.

The rest of the exchange between Bonnie and Alaric is simply torture, and he only calms down a bit relieve when she tries to avoid all the kisses, and she keeps her hand to herself literally, but relieve does not last long when he finally sees red after listening to wherever their conversation is moving toward. However, he literally sees red fury and simply red when her dress falls on the floor, one of the man in the room with him whistles and makes a nasty comment about the beauty of her body, and when the next word leaves the man’s mouth, Klaus loses it. 

The blond man violently throws at his henchman the glass he is holding, he makes sure the impact hurts him, and before the boy can recover the glass is followed by the bourbon bottle and a murdering glance. The henchman with a bleeding face only apologizes not a bit surprise by the outburst of Klaus.

When Klaus faces the screen again Bonnie in her red and highly provocative set of underwear, she is suavely crawling on a bed, and she has that very provocative and incentive lecherous look that seems to even cross the screen and burn him into the core. He is far-gone and he is inflamed. He, remaining in the other room is a miracle, but he is waiting to see how defiant she can be, and she pushes the entire game further when she invites that other man into the bed where she is laying. When he climbs on top of her, there it is Niklaus breaking point.

"You got everything right and your friends also?" He asks his voice very low almost inaudible and he calmly stands from his chair and walk out of the room.  
x  
________________________________________

Bonnie is fighting to not push Alaric away and when she hears the door unlocking she knows her nightmare is done whilst Alaric’s one is about to start. She does not have the time to even scream or gasp when Alaric is removed from her body; Klaus violently throws the man aside. She only looks into Klaus’ eyes for a second, but he has never looked at her like that, and she feels chills running through her. Now, she is remorseful because what is about to happen to Alaric won’t be pretty. Strong guilt hits her; she takes conscience of what she just unleashed.

Because of the way he looked at her, she knows that she has messed everything up. He is not the man she is used to, this one whoever he is, does not care about how far he can go. Resentment fills Klaus’ eyes, and even her she can't say he won't hurt me as she said so confidently hour ago to Rebekah. Before she can make light of everything happening, Klaus is already punching Alaric relentlessly, and he does with such anger that for a second Bonnie is petrified and almost in tears.  
She sees how he keeps on punching the other man, she has a decision to take, and she has to think quickly. If she does not stop him, Alaric might end up dead and they need him. Her family needs him, Elijah made it clear, and she partly created this mess. Therefore, without really thinking, she just jumps on Klaus and fights to stop him, but she is too small to stop the motion of his arm; she is fighting a losing battle. In a very strange moment of hysteria, she slides between him and Alaric, and fitting in that small space, Bonnie uses all her strength to push Klaus away.

He barely budges and it just makes him angrier, but rather than turning his anger against Alaric once again, he shoves the petite woman to the side, and when she raises her hands to protect herself because she fears he might just hit her to, Niklaus just chuckles a bit hysterical. However, Bonnie refuses to give an inch, and when he stands towering over her, she just looks straight into his eyes.

"So you are so eager to defend him." He says or even growl extremely low and she is surprised that this thing even speaks. For few seconds, she stutters and eventually she pulls herself together or maybe not completely together because she is shouting at him.

"No, damn it I am defending your family. Fuck it, our family we need him." She hurls at him steps away to break into furious tears; she is slightly trembling maybe from rage or fear, she can't really tell.

"I don't need him and you defending him wakes me need him less." He keeps speaking in a low and calm pitch that only makes Bonnie more hysteric. His state of mind just rubs her the wrong way, and she is losing the little control that she thought she would have on the situation when she planned it. she forgot how volatile Niklaus was or maybe like Elijah said to her she humanizes a reckless monster.

"I am not defending him, if we did not need him I would not have gone through this and have his disgusting hands on him counting every second. I worked for this and you are not taking it away for petty jealousy. I don't care about him, but your stupid family and I, we need him. So get your shit together." She shouts again now pushing him and pulling him. She clearly does not know what button to press to get him to see where priorities lie.

"Disgusting hands, your moan makes me question all of that and your looks. I know them because I have seen them directed to me and it was supposed to stay like that." He is finally raising a bit his tone because she is finally getting through him; her proximity and her fervor are getting past his anger.

She can see that she is getting through and his body is less tense now he is just staring at her with steel blue eyes that seem impenetrable. Therefore, she just goes all in and she pulls him into a demanding kiss, having her hands digging into his hair, and when finally he responds to her and deepens it, he is making a statement claiming his possessiveness. Bonnie moans into the kiss and have an iron grip on him, she is not willing to let him go until she feels that he got himself together, and when he releases her. She stares at him.

"That is the sound of a true moan by now you should know it. Now that you are pulled together. Do what you are here to do like I did my part." She finishes a bit authoritatively as she is waiting for him to say something.

"Well why you don't go take a shower, you stink of him, and when you come back, I would have fixed it love." Klaus says while he throws her dress at her, but he has a bit calmed down, and his ire is just canalized and a bit more focus on the work ahead.

He gets Alaric from the floor and sits him on the sofa while he takes the seat opposite to him and finally one of his henchman join them with a computer. Klaus smiles wickedly when he gets the laptop in his hands and finally gets ready to speak to Alaric feeling relax after what he did to the other man face.  
"So I would make it easy for you mate, you have taste for woman above your league and this one would cost you a lot." He says grinning whilst he pulls a cigarette and lights it before getting comfortable in the sofa

"I guess you don't know who I am and that bitch does not know also." Alaric says keeping his calm

"wow do you kiss your mum with that mouth, oh I know who you are mister Saltzman and that is the only reason you are still breathing, oh not you are still alive because of the bitch because me I have no use for low roaches." Klaus says blowing smokes and crosses his legs enjoying having the little talk while Alaric tries to understand.  
"You must not know the family I belongs to probably your whore got you to somehow steal from a rich man but you are playing with the Gilbert here. You are signing your death warrant." The man says while he tries to judge the damage on his face with his fingers and from what he gets he knows it is not pretty but he can't wait for revenge and staring at Klaus with pity thinking how a pretty face got him in trouble.

"If we are exchanging name, Mikaelson I hope it rings a bell and I don't think I have anything to fear in regards to you and threatening Bonnie is probably a wrong move. Look what he got you to wish more than standing next to her. The whore is a Mikaelson but you can continue threatening me. It is funny giving me reason to kill you." Klaus says having his smile getting brighter and being happy like a child destroying this man after what he had seen was pure happiness  
.  
"What you want Mikaelson then because you know coming after us is war and your lady there might have to protect herself." Alaric says just losing a bit of his confidence.

"Oh I want Chicago, very simple and your family is in my way but you will make sure they are not a problem." Nik simply answers not losing his smile

"I am no traitor so you have the wrong guy." Alaric argues

"But you are a cheater and you are nothing without your wife Jenna such a sweet soul but I heard capable of the worse. And before you speak you might want to look at this. A master piece and a beautiful movie where you are starring with my lovely partner." He turns the computer around and starts playing the little recording.

When the sound and the video come on Alaric entire stature changes and he knows he is deep into this. He can't lose Jenna, she is the reason he has everything and that he is not in the street dealing but rather managing everything from the coziness of an office. If she leaves him he loses everything and he just wants to curse and break that stupid laptop but with the way the son of a bitch facing him is smiling, he has way more.

"What you want?" Alaric asks knowing he has no choice now and he did play with the wrong woman.  
"You snitching for me and also a cut in your arm dealing business not all we don't want the Gilbert suspecting something, mate. And there is what the lady might want." Klaus says as Bonnie comes out of the shower back inside her red dress and looking beautiful with her wet hair, she stops in the middle of the room wondering what she has to do now but Nik only taps on his laps to indicate her to come.

She sits on his lap that feels normal to her and when eventually his hand falls on her back, she leans into the caress and maybe Elijah is not wrong she is comfortable with the monster and now she finally thinks about it. She is used to the monster but she still can't control him as her brother in law wishes but now and today she is a Mikealson capable of the worse and she can see Alaric face to justify it but she does not feel that bad about it. She knows what the taste of power is and she likes it. She is drawn out of her thoughts by Klaus voice

"Love is there anything you want from Mr. Saltzman here, you deserve it" Klaus asks after kissing her shoulder and smoothing her hair.  
"A question? Perhaps how it is too know that you have a prize like a whore and I paid it, you don't feel that almighty?" She asks having a smug expression while she sees the superiority and the entitlement he always felt toward her being replaced by rage he can't express because she is simply more powerful than him and that feels amazing. She grins feeding on that expression.  
________________________________________


	7. A thousand roads where I can't follow you

A thousand roads where I can't follow you

 

\----0----

Alaric has just left the room and Bonnie heart is still beating at a very fast rate and strong enough to fill her auditory cavity. That all she can hear the sound of her heart peacefully beating while free of contempt. She likes the rush of adrenaline and the control over the situation she can have.

She is just starting to understand what Elijah meant and can also conclude that whatever she did or felt when she was the one leading is only possible when Nik let things happen rather than sabotaging them. She understands that she does not need power because she has it what she needs is control and understanding of who she is dealing with and when to properly use her power.

She looks around the room and there are men standing around waiting for orders. When she looks at any of them they drop their head or their eyes switches to go into different directions avoiding her because she is the boss girl. They all can't look at her and she wants to change the fear they are feeling now into respect like the one they feel in regards to Nik.

Nik is their king and you can easily see it in the interaction. Elijah was right the overall empire bows to him. He is giving them orders which they rush to accomplish. No questions asked they just make his wish come to reality. No wonder he wants her to bend and agree at everything he decides. He is so different in this role and she wishes he could be half of the man he is now in the intimacy of their apartment.

It is kind of graceful yet he gives off the same animalistic charisma that she finds so fascinating. The way he maneuvers into this world. Even if grace it is the wrong word to use in accord with his position. It is just the magnetism around him and she now knows why Elijah is not the king, he just does not have that amount of control on people wills like Klaus appears to possess. His wishes seem to echo on people around him. She is not immune to that power of him, she always feels compelled to comply with his wishes. He is the little devil on her shoulder.

She takes a seat and calmly observes him. He is so taken by little detail to fix that she feels completely invisible in his eyes much like the night he was micromanaging her sale with kai. Now he is managing the second part of the mole operation and Klaus is the king of the Mikaelson's empire and he just happens to be brilliant at ruling . The way he is building the overall intrigue is fascinating. At her eyes he is appearing gigantic and heroic power suits him, she thinks.

Since Alaric has left the room he has come up with different way to make sure the man stay in his line. He barks orders after orders and keeps everyone in line. She has never seen him out of the everyday character or the bestial one that appears every time he can't get a grip of his anger but this brilliant mastermind is charming and captivates her attention.

He is going through every risk, she is mentioned few times by him but he barely turns his attention toward her. She is merely a detail on whatever he is discussing with his right hand, a young man with auburn hair. Stefan if she has caught the right name. When he is done complotting and the whispers stop both mrn have grins on their lips. Stefan leaves the room and Klaus gives his attention back to the rest of the crowd.

"Why don't you send something to his wife so we can make sure he is on his toes." she hears him say, "like him entering the room, something that would make her suspicious but just enough for him to know we are serious." he finishes

"Love what would he take for you to believe or to start suspecting that I am dividing my attention" he finally talks to her and she is surprised to be included. And the question is something she has never thought about.

The fact that she has never pictured Klaus has a partner or a lover before makes it an outrageous question. It is way too normal to be applied to them, she is his but is he hers? But she has never thought about him cheating on her; the overall idea is not pleasing and thinking about the possibility that it could happen irritates her. She looks at him and she is even surprised that she still can't picture him with anyone else.

"Well more than you entering a hotel room, certainly more than that. Catching you in the act I suppose." she says and half of the room looks at her incredulously and the other half must thinks she is naive.

And she is because the man himself is surprised by the amount of trust and confidence behind the answer. Klaus does not believe in exclusivity that applies to him. Would he be upset if she finds out? Well yes and she is actually the first woman he will be actively trying to hide such thing from. And when one of his men laughs surely sharing the same disbelief than the others, Klaus is second away to end him where he stands. He gives him a murderous glance; the man stops and the other men are dissuaded to do the same.

He walks toward where she is seated and grabs both side of her face before kissing her and pursuing "I hope his wife does not share such trust in her husband." He stands again and whispers something to the man which seems like another order and they all clear the room.

He looks at her and a bunch of question crosses his mind. What is this between them that he will somehow disturb him if she finds out that if she is technically not the only woman in his life? She is certainly the only woman that he has had sex with only thinking about her but he has been getting a fix with others when she was to trouble to want to share his bed or when he needed to cleanse her out of his system.

She is the only one that matter but not the only one because she can't be the only one. He is not ready for whatever her being the only one implies even if she has already poisoned his mind with his strong obsession of her.

She looks at him and for a second she is facing another man. She was always thrown off by how many personas can emerge out of him. Few seconds ago he was so much in control which contrasted with the other him that has made his apparition earlier. She wonders with which approach she can manage to have the persona she chooses to call king Klaus longer. How she will manage to control such being Elijah must have lost a bit of his reason but she won't give up. The man standing in front of her was a wild card but he is worth the headache.

He is looking at her with the same interests; he shares the same amount of question. He wonders how much control he will keep on her once everything is done. Once she grows out of her shell and decides that his golden prison is not strong enough to hold her back. She won't keep the same fragility, she will grow out of it. He needs to definitely understand her and cut her wings before. He is in so much trouble and he can't fathom how he ended in this troubled game where power over another being is so fragile.

She is a wild card, a loose cannon and he will have never guessed before. She seemed so weak and now she is showing sign of strength. He won't lose her physically but he is losing her, she won't bend her will longer and soon she will ask. He can't be trading lightly now. He looks at her quizzically with his hard pupil fix on her and he can't picture losing her.

She is looking at him and does not like the way he is looking at her. He is strategizing how he can handle her. She knows it because there is common twist in his trait and certain hardness on his facial expression when he does that. She looks at him and wonders what madness is about to come out of his twisted head. What does she have to prepare herself to face it?

Suddenly his traits are less tense; he has come up with a decision. She twists her finger together and takes very soft breaths that just caress her lung. She is biting her lower lips trying to think fast, fast enough so she can have a contingency to whatever he is about to do. He is now so relaxed that the muscles on his body contracting before are now flaccid. His facial muscles are relaxed and his little dimples are making their apparition.

She looks at him and she understands every twisted ropes of his brain. She is reaching a point where the understanding brings her safety. Understand and act wiser should be her new motto. If she understands him, she can't confidently act on whatever and now he is being as closed as he can be. He is being close emotionally therefore confirming troubles to come.

 

\-----O-----

She is in trouble and her guess will fall on the little stunt she pulled with Alaric. If in the heat of his anger, it was easy to convince him. Just using his male ego had been enough. Having her showing desire toward only him; when other men were in the room seemed enough at the time but for how long. No other man made her feel the way he does and that was a given that he was it ready to accept. Now he was calm, collected and blinded by jealousy, she knows he will make her his target. She will pay for everything he considers like a wound to his ego and he will act in calculated way. But she has misunderstood the reason to why he is staring at her this way.

She hates how much she understands his mind and worse how much she rationalizes his logic. Because now her heart is beating fast due to apprehension and he is keeping his mouth shut. He is playing with her nerves; she thinks .She is waiting for the first flair of temper. She is waiting for something familiar so she can deal with it and be done with it.

She seats as straight as she can and stops playing with her finger. She takes a deep breath there is no need to give in panic or any anxious emotion. She looks at him and he is whistling. He is being purposely playful. She starts going through every possible course of action and distraction is her best option.

She bravely stands from the bed and walks toward him. She places her hand on his belt and starts kissing him softly. Klaus smiles into the kiss "clever little thing" he thinks. She is distracting him and she has learned that he loses focus when it comes to anything related her. But right now his mind is analyzing her and trying to find grounds where to stands in accord with her new behavior. So having her kissing his neck and sucking on his skin is not helpful.

However he is confused on why she is trying to distract him. He is used to her doing that when he is in a middle of his impulsive jealous rant but now he is miles away from being jealous. He is thoughtful of his fragile control on her but she seems to be under the belief that he has reasons to be jealous. He feels her hands undoing his black tie and sees her throwing it aside. She is unbuttoning his shirt and he wonders what she is guilty of. He is rather becoming suspicious He is absent mindedly kissing her and she feels it.

She wonders what is wrong with him. She tries again with more sensuality but this time is already very distracted. His mind is not into her and this is unsettling. He never lacks interest in her, she hates it and she feels anger built. She releases his mouth and he barely flinches just look at her with consternation. She steps away and he looks at her. She picks his tie from the floor and walks back to him.

She starts tying it back up very meticulously. When the knot is done, she smoothes the wrinkle on his burgundy shirt and tucks it back in. She looks around the room looking for something. He follows her eyes on their trip around the room. He looks at her and his worries quiet. He can still get her so riled up and it is comforting.

She is irritated and a little smirk form on his lips. She looks at him once again and asks with an aggravated tone

"where is your suit's jacket." he is surprised by her question, he looks at her incredulous few minutes ago she was trying to undress him and now she is trying to get him back into his clothes. She sees the quizzical expression and she just grabs his arm to indicate the little blood stain on his sleeves. So he points at the other room and she releases his arm.

She enters the room he was previously observing the scene between her and Alaric.

And she looks at the smashed screen and she dreads at his future reaction. But she will prefer the outburst happening in their home not in a hotel room. She finds his jacket lying around and grabs it.

She reenters the room and finds him sitting the bed in rather a really relaxed posture while she is getting tense with each minute he is suppressing the anger she thinks he feels. When he raises his hand to receive his jacket, she grabs his hand to pull him up with an exaggerated effort and he is internally laughing. He does know what is this all about and what she suspects he must be upset about but he will guess she must think he is not over her little act with Alaric.

If he was not so worried about the moment where she will stop being that set into pleasing him because she will grow out of his control, he will have made a fuss about Alaric. And he will probably break of the object contains in this suite; maybe destroy her car just to take the edge off. Obviously he will have fuck her senseless when his anger will have extinguish and her green eyes will be feel with a little hatred but after few round of worshiping in the bed. They will arrive to a tacit agreement and move on. But now he is worried how long they can maintain this dynamic until she overthrows him.

 

\-----O-----

 

She walks behind him and throws his jacket on him before helping him to wear it. She smoothes the wrinkle on it too many time that now her hands are just moving purposeless and she is really itching to say something to just get him to say something. She finally stops and stands in front of him.

"What is wrong?" she asks tired of waiting for him to react

"Nothing with me but you are a bit edgy love." he says so calmly that she wonders if she is going crazy.

"Well you seem absent and you just turn me down "she says with vexation in her voice, she barely stops herself to pout and the last part sound like an accusation.

"I am more than my body love." he says mocking her and he sees her high heels on the floor and grabs her shoes to hand it to her.

She grabs them and put them back on while she uses him to keep her equilibrium while putting them on. He is bent and he is looking at her so innocently that she is irritated. She releases the shoulder she had grabbed and he instantly takes her free hands. She is dragged into the elevator barely keeping up with his fast steps and long legs.

"It is about to start" she thinks and she feels relief her Klaus is about to resurface. He pressed the rooftop button on the elevator and she thinks maybe she should start begging before he threatens to throw her one more time. When finally they stop at the right floor, she is getting hopeless but she is squeezing his hand for support. She hates the habit she has to lean on her executioner.

When the door opens and a receptionist is waiting for them. Her heart slowdown and now she wonders what this is all about. Nik says something to the man dress in black and a waiter appears. She looks around and it seems she won't be thrown from this. She moves her hand out of his hand to grab his shoulder and he passes her hand on top of hers for a second.

"Mister Mikaelson, follow me." The waiter dress in black says and they follow behind him climbing stair and ending on a glass surface. The all room is made of glasses and it has a little ethereal ambiance to it. There is ivy all around and little light hanging from the roof. They are few other patrons in the room and a pianist. She turns to look at him because she does not understand. Is this a new trick?

They are led to an isolated table that seemed like a cubic box of black marble and there is a little water fountain. The entire place as that romantic touch and she really can't understand why they are not in the car on their way home. Klaus takes a seat and she is still standing with haggard eyes. He looks at her unbothered while the waiter indicates her to take one of the adjacent seats. She mindlessly executes herself and once the man is gone she can't stop the word coming out her mouth.

"What are we doing here?" She whispers not really impatient to hear his response because she has a little light of hope forming in her heart but she can't bring herself to believe it. He takes a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it before answering.

"We are having a date, love" he calmly states before blowing his smoke away and leans a bit more in his chaise nonchalantly.

"Why?" she asks more surprise than ever. A date does not fit in the portrayal of their relationship. They don't do what other lovers do, they don't have stolen moment. She wonders if it is another of his mind games what is the trick behind.

She is lost by the gesture; this relationship does not turn around sweet attention, flower or sweet lullaby. There is no kiss share in the dark, there is nothing of such nature only crooked smile, intention and a bitter obsession from both side. Why is the only thing she can't manage to ask in the multiple questions that are now tormenting her.

He blows more smoke from his cigarette and look at her a bit consternation by her reaction. What was wrong with that woman? He takes the menu and he finally answer with a question of his own.

\-----O-----

"Do you want to go home." he wishes she can say yes because this is just an impulsive act. He does not want to go back to their routine just now but he does not also want to be uncomfortable trying other thing that the usual get naked and let get done with it. But also he really thinks she needs it but he will never tell her that.

"My hair is wet "that what she manages to answer passing her hand through her hair and she looks at her outfit. Her red dress is sublime so having her hair wet is inconvenient but is it enough to go home. She is as uncomfortable as she can be. She just does not get what they are doing here but still she seats more comfortably.

"You look beautiful, so I don't really think it is an issue" he says raising his hand to call the waiter. While she looks at him like he has grown to heads. She is so hesitant that is weird. He orders white wine for her, the same one he ordered the night she met him and she still hates it. And when she tries to say it he does the exact same thing he lets the waiter go.

"Asshole" she mumbles and she feels like it their first night all over again. She looks at him and his steps away to ask him if he wants to sell her too. But she knows it will never happen and she wishes for it to never happen.

They are both very silent. She is looking at him and she once again notices how the man is more than handsome, he is beautiful. The color of his eyes, the dimples and those blonds curls. She feels her heart breaking because she knows what hide behind such beauty. This moment is so awkward to her. She does not know what to do conversation are not their strong suits. How does she interact with him?

She grabs his cigarette and throws it into ashtray. He raises his eyes to look at her and just get another one but she grabs it before he can even light it.

"That is not how it is supposed to go." She says looking at him defiantly and he finally tunes in the conversation.

"And how it is supposed to go Love?" He asks her crossing his hand and chest. He slightly tilts his head while smirking a little bit.

"I am used to staring at you that is all I do every day. You want a date then offer me a real one. Treat like I am special. Treat like you will if you love me." She said boldly and expecting to get the maximum of her few hour out of the house.

He laughs loudly, irony he every day treat her like she is special. He treats in the only way he knows how to care with an extreme need to possess. He looks at her and wonders how much of a lost lover he can be. She is so precious to him but he will never show it to her, she will never know what he needs from her.

She is just his most prized possession and he wants her to remain that. He can't risk loving her, he is not stupid and in his world loving is the biggest stupidity. But tonight he will try just that, he will try to give her another reality so she will never finds out what has been killing him. The fear that has entered his life since he has met her, it is sad she will never know how much he fights for not loving her.

He stands and asks for her hand. She gives it to him hesitantly and he leads her on the dance floor.

"What's your favorite song, darling" he asks but he already knows it because there is nothing he ignores when he comes to her but those are things he thinks she does not need to know. All he needs her to know is she can't leave him.

 

\-----O-----

She looks at him trying to think about which song to say but he stops her and walks toward the music band. He is whispering something and gets his phone out to get something. After some minutes he is back with a grin and he offers his hands. She takes it and the first note echo in the air and the voice of the singer with an a beautiful purity tears the air and the lyrics settle in the instant

. "Si un mar separa continentes. Cien mares nos separaran a los dos

Si yo pudiera ser valiente. Sabría declararte mi amor" (if a sea separate continent, hundred seas separates us. if I could be brave I will know how to declare my love)

She smiles when his hands land on her small waist and he starts leading the dance. She is surprised that he knows her favorite song but fast enough the lyrics echo with her own situation too much and she leans into him for more support.

And soon she is about to tear up, because this is just heartbreaking for her. How much it is painful to be attached to him. She thinks she is out of her mind for the way she cherish him, she is out of her mind because she does not want to leave him. She is insane for loving his arm. And she is insane because she is almost in love with him. But all she wants is to grow out of the shadow he cast around her. This does not make sense and should not make sense; she is not supposed to see more than the monster.

She grabs his suit and just wants to stop the round, but he is making her waltz around the room and she is fluidly following his lead , she smiles and just feels serene because she is trying to keep this unrealistic moment as long as possible . He spins her faster now disrupting the rhythm and she is now laughing whiles her heart his racing trying to match her excitation and the speed of the spin.

He finally stops when the song ends and he kisses the crown of her head. Leading her back to their table and she looks at the dance floor with regrets. Like everything that moment has to stop but she can't stop the regret. She turns her attention back to him and she feels morose. He is the biggest regret of her life, the ultimate proof of her madness because whoever he is cosplaying now will also disappear.

And she will be stuck with the instable man that she will inevitably fall in love with because sometime he does things like making her spin at fast speed on a dance floor on a Spanish song and sometime he takes her to break trash can when she is sad and angry. But more than anything never he will abandon her. She is as insane as it come she thinks but he is insane with her.

"What next now?" she asks in echo of her thought but also what after a dance. He smirks and kisses her for answer. He gives her the glass of white wine that she hates and she drinks it frowning. He calls the waiter, asks for dishes and once again he chooses for her. She feels like complaining about it so she does and she is surprised. He just shrugged and sips his bourbon.

\-----O-----

Later the waiter comes back with a gigantic bouquet of white orchid. The bouquet is extremely beautiful; she smiles once she smells the flowers. She has a giddy smile and stops caring about the dish he picked for her. She eats from his plate and she really does not want this to end because this is the most of a normal life she has had in a while.

They are talking about everything and nothing. She wants to talk all night even if she is getting tired and her eyelids are closing but she does not want this moment to stop. Because as soon as it stops the status quo will be back on and she will be back at painfully living in a place where he feels she can't escape. Irony she does not want to escape, she just wants to have access to him.

She yawns and he gives her his hand. She is hesitant to take it. Everything is about to end but he insists and she takes. He just pulls her near him and makes space for her. She sits next to him and let her head rest on his chest. He lights a cigarette and she just listens to the beating of his heart. They fall on a comfortable silence. He randomly blows smoke and she uses her hand to disperse it which makes him laugh. She slides her hand inside his suit and hugs him tightly.

She inhales his perfume mixed with the smell of smoke while her hair is leaving behind water drop. The moment is not really long but she is reluctant of letting go and he is letting stir for her. She knows it so she is grateful. Just few more minute and she will bring them back to their reality. They will be back to their dysfunctional relation but with a little difference they both will be conscious that there are insane but they are also a pair of coward that feel like the world under them will crumble if they happen to lose the other.

Their relationship is above love, it is visceral. She needs him for unknown reason and he needs her because only she can make him stop long enough to dance. Only her can actually calmly sleep on his chest and not worry about his next anger crisis. It breaks her heart because she knows what he means to her and she is heartbroken because she will never have this simplicity.

With every of his emotions comes her reality and the same goes for him but she will never know where to stands or how close she can steps into his word. How long can she keep this little moment going? She has to go back to being his. She tries to countdown but before she needs to know.

"Will you ever let me grow?" she asks and she does dare looking at him. She just snuggles closer.

"So you can go away" he replies and let his chin rest on the crown of her head.

"You know you can't really stop it and if you do I still be gone anyway." She knows that he understands that.

"I know." He finishes and he knows he can't keep it up because he will kill whatever he sees in her if he don't top but does he even know how to stop? Is he willing to stop?

He stands and he is being careful on not really moving her sleeping form. He picks her up and brings her to the car. He enters their home with her in his arm. And they are back to their reality. Her striving for freedom and agency whilst he is squashing all of her possibility. No amount of dance can change that.

\----O---- 

Klaus is lying awake and his mind is full of question. He looks at her and everything in her posture is normal. She has her head on his chest and her legs tangle around his. She is breathing normally, she is way to asleep to feel his heavy eyes on her. Everything is faithful to itself but the overall situation seems abnormal to him. A night and everything is broken, tables have turned. New balance and doubts that he can't fight.

Insanity is steps away, she is on her way to make him insane. He does not trust her with what he has put on her custody and he was right. She is reckless as much as he is. He looks at her chest elevating while she takes in the necessary amount of oxygen to live. He never observes her while she sleeps and this just feels extremely wrong where he stands. He is so angry at her but he can't start to express his frustration.

She is becoming more than a usual toy. She is a trap and he knows it but here he is voluntary staring at the trap. He has to make a choice and really quick before it get out of hand. Niklaus is not blind to the change around him but he is easily blinded when he is in the center of it. He curses himself and his exaggerated confidence. He has allowed this to happen.

"You are doing this, do you even know what you are doing?" he asks her while he whispers in her ear and she sleepily groans before tightening the grip she has on his waist. He feels like he has her answer. He smoothes het hair and kisses the crown of her head. He feels a bit weak at the instant but now it is the only instant he feels comfort on being openly affective. She is sleeping and can't see any of his weakness and can't exploit any of it later on.

"It can be happening, we can't have this happening. "He repeats still talking to her sleeping body. She is more than what she needs to be. He slightly moves her and frees himself from the bed. He goes into the bathroom and quickly takes a shower. He checks his watch and it is 3 a.m. he dresses up and throws a last look at her sleeping form. Whatever it is; he has to end this mess.

He is a bit hesitant but he is not about to lose her because he cares too much to actually make sure she is there. He can't have feeling that strong, all he needs is to make sure that he will be capable to do anything to forever possess her. He needs her out of his system. He takes a gulp at his bourbon bottle. He needs to be back to his normal self.

He knocks at the door a bit frantically but there is no answer. And he wonders if he really wants to do this. He shut all doubt he has to do this. He has to get her out of his system before it destroys everything. He can permit what he feels take on the way he acts. He just needs her to forever be there and even if it means killing the flame inside her. He will prefer not to do it but now he is talking out of romanticism.

He knocks again and the door opens on a beautiful blond. He is hesitant but he needs to prove himself something. He stands for a second at the door, she looks at him waiting for what he has to say but he is silent.

"Klaus "she calls him out of his thought.

"Camille" he says and few seconds later he is attacking her lips. He can't be that hard a pair of legs must be a remedy to another one at least he hopes.


End file.
